Focus
by PBTT
Summary: Boy meets Girl. Boy falls in love with Girl. Boy finds out Girl is actually Boy and that he has awesome spiritual powers like Boy's own. Boy realizes that he and Boy are on opposite sides of a war, will Boy and Boy be together?
1. Boy Meets Girl, I mean, Boy

**Boy Meets Gir-I mean, Boy.**

"Classrooms are tiny." Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and nodded all-knowingly. Starrk sighed.

"Maybe if you had paid attention when Szayel told us a thing or two about The World of The Living, you would have known that." He turned completely in his seat to face The Sexta.

Grimmjow frowned and looked out the windows on the far side of the classroom.

He was over three thousand years old and he was spending his time in a classroom with sophomores. When he signed on for Aizen's takeover of the universe, this was not how he planned to spend his time; befriending and spying on teenage boys that could or could not possibly be of help to his cause in the war. He and The Sexta were simply there to observe the boy's powers as they grew and report their findings back to Las Noches. He put his head in his hands and blew air at the hairs covering his ears. It was hot in The World of The Living.

"Okay, class welcome back after spring break!" The class groaned. "What, three weeks wasn't enough for you? As you may know we have a couple of new students joining us."

Miss Fujioka pointed to the two gentleman in the center of the room.

"This is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Starrk Jeagerjaques."

The blue-haired man immediately leaned forward.

"You couldn't come up with a last name?!" He was whispering.

"Szayel called the school, not me." Starrk turned back around in his chair and ignored the looks of all the students. Grimmjow was basking in the attention, leaning in his chair, and chatting with the busty girl beside him.

"Are you…brothers?" Ms. Fujioka was interested in the young men joining her class. So was the rest of the room.

"Cousins, ma'am." Starrk flashed a toothy grin at the teacher.

"Ah, very well. Today we will begin with…" The Primera drowned out the sound of the teacher. He had no need to learn what she was teaching. As Ms. Fujioka turned toward the black board, Starrk swung around in his seat and pulled Grimmjow's chair with his foot.

"Shut up." The blue-haired man pouted and folded his arms.

Starrk scanned the room, remembering the description of their target. Orange-haired, 5'9'', brown eyes, ever-present scowl. He found him.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, thanks for making my life hell. Now, I have to be your friend and live with Grimmjow 'until further notice'_." The Primera huffed and looked at the girl sitting behind Kurosaki and next to himself. "…_Nevermind_."

She had the longest lashes the man had ever seen, thick and shading glistening purple orbs. Her nose was pointed and petite and rested above full pink lips, those were only a couple shades darker than her skin. She was pale like a geisha and had thick black locks. She twisted a thin and manicured finger into her hair, and the beauty of the contrast between her hand and raven strands made Starrk's mouth fall open a bit. Her wrists were thin and twisted gracefully as she doodled in her notebook and scratched her neck. It was slender and tall and looked soft against the white of her uniform. Starrk's eyes wandered down the tiny gape in her top. She was skinny and about 5'11'' and coincidentally her chest was flat. He looked at her legs, they were so long and slender and…

He looked around at the other girls…who were _all_ wearing skirts. He looked back at her neck and then did a double take. _He _had an Adam's apple.

The Primera huffed again. He decided to pay attention to the teacher.

"Can you tell us the answer Mister Kuchiki?" The pretty boy next to Starrk raised his head from his doodles.

"Polyphemos?" The Primera cringed. How could such a beautiful creature have such a horrifying voice?

"Yes, Byakuya. Do you know his other son?" Ms. Fujioka tilted her head and smiled eagerly as Starrk sunk in his seat and pouted.

"Triton, he was the mer-man." It was so deep, deep as Starrk's.

"Mhm. So when Odysseus…" Ms. Fujioka had grown boring a second time.

Starrk looked at the boy again, this Byakuya Kuchiki. He had continued doodling, unaffected by how the morning sun beat in through the windows. He looked about the classroom.

A group of (mostly) attractive young people, the class was. There was a rugged looking and tattooed redhead next to Byakuya and a short brunette in front of him. He was sitting behind a busty girl with orange hair who Starrk mentally noted to warn of Grimmjow. Next to her was a boy with dark blue hair and glasses. He looked so serious. The rest of the front was boys staring directly at either the busty girl or Byakuya. Behind Starrk was Grimmjow, not so stealthily checking out Ms. Fujioka, curvy girls, and stick thin model-types watching the two Espada's every move.

Starrk turned back to Byakuya. His hair had fallen on the side of his face farthest from The Primera and he was still doodling. The Primera stroked his goatee and fought the urge to nap.

"_When's this period over_?"

***

Starrk had signed up for a photography class simply because he wouldn't survive twenty four hours of Grimmjow.

"Starrk, do you need help finding Mr. Maki's room, too?" A short girl had walked up to him accompanied by two model-types, one blonde and the other taller than Starrk.

"Uhhh, yeah." He looked at the girl towering over him suspiciously...wait, too?

"We'll take you guys." The short girl chimed as her friends hoarded the man with the goatee towards the center of the hall and into a thin pale figure. It looked up at him. Byakuya.

"It's right this way." Brunette, busty.

"Room 408." Brunette, major under bite.

"Have you guys ever taken photography?" Black-haired, probably hasn't eaten in three days.

"No." Byakuya answered. They all looked at Starrk, who shook his head. The two men and dozen girls entered the photography studio.

"Will you sit next to me, Starrk?" The girl who spoke to him first.

"Non, avec moi, Starrk." The tall blonde smiled with her too pouty lips.

"Byakuya, can I be your partner?" Taller than Byakuya, _busty_.

The raven-haired man turned to Starrk. He looked minor distressed.

"For now, we'll just be partners, ladies. Wouldn't want to pick favorites just yet." The Primera ushered the pretty boy to a stool and sat next to him as a disappointed "awww" chimed through the room. The girls surrounded the duo, sitting in pairs and whispering.

Starrk put his backpack on the floor and sighed, leaning onto the high table.

"You're welcome, bro." Starrk smiled, face an everlasting expression of boredom.

The raven-haired man glanced sideways at the Primera, small grin creeping slowly into place. Satisfied with the tiny gesture of appreciation, the bearded man placed his head on the desk, softly closing his eyes.

*********

Whose that lady~?

Sexy Lady~?

You know, from the Swiffer Commercial and the bowling ball and..nevermind.


	2. Boy See's Boy Naked

**Boy See's Boy Naked.**

The World of The Living was much more interesting than Las Noches. Walking the streets of Karakura, one could find almost anything they were looking for; pretty women, shopping centers, restaurants, other "teenagers" to hangout with, and plenty more. Starrk was glad he was watching all this from a balcony.

The Primera sighed, leaning against the concrete railing of he and Grimmjow's tiny temporary home, looking out into the streets of the city. Aizen had arranged for a place downtown, over-looking the most intriguing attractions with easy access to any location. But all Starrk wanted to do was watch the sunset, a rare sight for his ancient eyes and a beautiful one, at that. Studying the vivid colors of the evening sky, he tied his hair into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck, sighing and closing his eyes as a loud crash erupted from the entrance to the apartment.

"What the fuck?!" Grimmjow had returned home, back from yet another afternoon compensating for what it lacked in studying in bed rocking. "Why can't I ever get my key to work?"

The Primera didn't answer, simply stepping inside the doorway to the terrace and shaking his head at the disheveled heap that was his temporary cousin. He looked just as guilty as he was, blue hair ruffled in any direction but its usual one, garments buttoned wrong, unorganized books in hand, and lips irritated to a cherry Kool-aid red that correlated perfectly with the three shades of lip-gloss on his uniform collar.

"What?" Grimmjow threw the contents of his arms onto the couch, kicking off his shoes as he began to unbutton his tarnished shirt. "You mad 'cause you didn't get any action yet?"

Starrk pursed his lips and tilted his head.

"I know you've had your eye on that_ sweet_ piece of cuddy you got photography with for the past week and a half." Starrk's mouth fell open, as Grimmjow's crept into a large grin. "You know you want some of _that _ass, even though he's a dude."

The man opposite him blushed.

"Hey," The blue-haired man put his hands up defensively. "I can't blame ya, _he's_ a pretty one. Oh, and I told everyone you called dibs, even the ladies."

The bearded man looked menacing and for a second, the Sexta thought he was going to step right out of his gigai. He only turned and marched straight to his room.

"Dude! _Dude_! Come _on_!," Grimmjow threw his hands up behind the Primera's back. "Man, I was just _joking_!"

"No, you weren't!" The Primera didn't pause on his walk, forgetting that stomping could be heard throughout the floor beneath them. Grimmjow didn't respond, feeling the urge not to lie to his superior and friend he settled for scampering after the man, finding it a bit difficult to catch up to his wide strides without breaking into a full run.

"_Starrk_!" The blue-haired man whined. "It's not that big a d--"

A large cream-colored door was slammed in his face, at the exact moment he was about to enter the bedroom. The taller man pitched face first unto his bed with a guttural groan, warning the other about the dangers of lurking outside personal chambers. Grimmjow sighed, running his hand through messy blue locks, pacing in the four foot width of the corridor leading to the bedroom. He didn't enjoy making Starrk uneasy, it made him feel like a school girl that became a nuisance to her crush.

"Seriously," The Sexta stood still and looked at the door, blue orbs staring up to the level where Starrk's eyes would have been glowering. "No one's going to tell _him_ that you have dibs, it's like breaking the code_ of _dibs, right?"

The Primera rolled unto his back to better hear Grimmjow.

"Lighten up." An idea emerged in the back of the Sexta's mind. "You know what would take your mind off of this?"

"What?" Grimmjow sounded excited, it peaked the bearded man's interest.

"A party!"

***

Needing to pee, Starrk placed his cards on the table with a smirk and stood. The women only in undergarments he was beating in poker voiced their disappointment, telling him to hurry back and not look too closely at any of the other girls. The Primera agreed, to the second part of the direction, and struggled around, past, and between the intoxicated teenagers participating in activities that wouldn't have made their parents proud. He assumed the bathroom of the tiny clinic would be on the second floor of the house. Jumping over the couples occupying the stairs, he entered the dormant world of the upstairs and opened the door most isolated from the other three.

"Ah, Grimmjow." Starrk grimaced at the moan, unable to identify its origin in the dark. He turned on the light.

"Beat it." The Sexta propped himself up on one elbow, mid-drift exposed by the lack of buttoning to his shirt. The busty girl Starrk had warned of his "cousin" stood and brushed past the Primera, trying and failing at hiding behind her now tousled orange hair. Lucky for her, the bearded man was buzzed and didn't care for her identity. She closed the door behind her, as the taller man moved to the desk beside the twin-sized bed. "That was like the sixth time I was gonna get to third base, man."

"Let's leave." The Primera sat in the tiny office chair.

"What? It's only midnight." Grimmjow frowned and lay back in the bed, pouting.

"I'm tired of having drunk girls throwing themselves at me." He began to play with a pen on the desk.

"Then just stay in here." The Sexta began to button his shirt. "Or go find like the only sober pretty girl here."

Grimmjow pushed himself off the bed and strode to the door, winking as he closed it. Starrk sighed, jumping up and turning off the light. He left the tiny room in the dark to find the bathroom. And after two doors he did.

Not noticing the already activated light, the bearded man unzipped his pants as he waltzed to the toilet and began to relieve himself. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

He saw something moving out of the corner of his eye.

A pale, naked, and wet figure was crawling on the floor. And attempting to escape from the tall man. It looked up when Starrk stopped peeing.

"Hello." The Sexta was so smooth.

Byakuya didn't answer, choosing to grow redder and redder instead. He looked toward the door, still on his hands and feet.

"Why are you on the floor?" Byakuya tried to fight a smile. It was a strange question to start with.

"I…ducked so you wouldn't see me in the mirror." He struggled to admit.

"Why are you showering in Kurosaki's house?" Starrk moved to wash his hands, still watching the smaller man in the mirror.

"Someone…threw up…on me." The man on the floor was trying for an escape plan, as the Primera finished washing his hands and turned, grabbing the towel hanging next to the shower.

Byakuya didn't make a move for it, even though the goose-bumps on his skin were more than apparent. Starrk thought he was going to start shivering.

"Aren't you cold?" Byakuya simply looked at him. The bearded man tossed the towel. "Thank you, Starrk." Standing, the blush on the smaller man's cheeks extended to his ears. He tossed his hair and the droplets flew into Starrk's face. He chuckled and turned for a towel, realizing the only one in the tiny room was currently wrapped around Byakuya's fragile body. Again, he chuckled and shifted to smile at the pale man who narrowed his eyes and raised a hand defensively.

"No." With a strange confidence found in the very back of his mind, Starrk took two steps toward him, and Byakuya put his back against the wall. The taller man smiled deviously and stopped when he was too close for comfort, still outside of _way_ too close for comfort. Wet lashes shaded purple orbs as defiant brows furrowed. Starrk dropped to his knees and a small sound fell from Byakuya's lips.

"What are--" He had taken hold of the fabric covering Byakuya's manhood and wiped his face on it. The teenager frowned, kneeing Starrk in the face. "Pervert!"

The Primera's head jerked back, sending the rest of his body with it, into the cabinet below the sink.

"Good one." He groaned, squeezing the top of his noggin, eyes clamped shut. That confidence was going back where he found it.

Byakuya winced when he hit his head, he hadn't meant for it to hurt that bad.

"You shouldn't invade peop--"

"I'm buzzed, okay? Give me a break." Starrk rolled on his side, still in the same stance as before.

"You shouldn't have been drinking, then." He was still standing against the wall, still naked, and still cold. "You're underage."

"And so are you," He opened his right eye. "Why do you think kids come to these parties? To drink_ tea_?"

He closed his eye again.

"And you're here. So…" Byakuya took offense to that.

"I'm here to _co-host_." Starrk removed is hand from his head and propped himself up on his elbows. Byakuya noticed the red shiny substance on his palm. "You're bleeding."

Byakuya moved to the shower and took out the rag he used to scrub his body. The Primera looked at his hand, disinterested. In his _normal_ line of work, bleeding wasn't a real shock. The smaller man turned on the faucet and wet the rag.

"I told Ichigo not to throw a party." He knelt in between the Primera's spread legs and pulled his broad shoulders forward. Unaware of his falling towel, he placed Starrk's head against his chest and parted his hair around the wound. A sigh of irritation escaped him as the taller man leaned his head fully against him and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Roughly, he patted the cloth to The Primera's head.

"Ow." It was a whisper, but it was enough to satisfy the man.

The wound began to turn into a bump.

"Let's go get ice."

The moment before Byakuya was going to get up from between the man's legs and out of his long and muscular arms, the door to the bathroom swung open.

"Captain!" The rugged, tattooed red-head was standing on the threshold, two girls, each with a bottle of vodka in their hands, were in his arms.

"Renji!" Byakuya's cheek turned pink again. Starrk narrowed his eyes and held the raven-haired man tighter. He remember all the goo-goo eyes, hip touching, private conversations, and walking home after school the red-head did to and with _his _cuddy.

"Well, we'll just leave you two alone then." Byakuya's towel had fallen even more and to the intoxicated intruders it just looked like a white mini-skirt. "We'll put Ichigo's bedroom to good use."

"No!" Renji paused from moving into the hallway. "We'll…use the…bedroom."

"We will?" Starrk's heart was aflutter.

"Yeah, you will!" Renji grinned, wildly. "Go on, now, go rock his world!"

The raven-haired man grabbed Starrk's hand and started to get up from the floor. Glaring at the red-head, he brushed past him with the bearded man in tow. Walking to the door opposite the bathroom, Byakuya held his towel to his chest. He opened the door to the tiny bedroom and ushered the tall man inside.

"I'll be right back." Starrk groaned as Byakuya pushed him unto the bed. The man walked out of the still dark room, closing the door. The Primera chuckled at the thought of ever-so-serious Byakuya below with all the mischievous and drunk adolescents.

He lay back on the bed and folded his hands behind his head. With the palm connected to his cranium, he began a healing kidou. Starrk smiled at his cleverness. Now he wouldn't have to explain a bandaged head to Grimmjow. The door opened and his temporary nurse entered the room.

"Here." Byakuya extended a pack of frozen vegetables in the man's direction. Starrk was surprised the man had managed to hang onto his towel.

"I don't need it." Starrk snuggled into the tiny bed, scooting over for the man to sit.

"Do you wish to have a bump on your head?" Byakuya took the space Starrk offered.

"It'll be alright." He tried to smile reassuringly but the alcohol in his blood was starting to affect him. Byakuya sighed and placed the vegetables on the desk next to the bed. He grabbed a hair clip from the bedside table and began to put his raven locks up.

He was beautiful in the moonlight. The pale glimmer of the night made the man's skin truly white. Resting in the lowest part of the purple orbs, the light shined, his lashes protecting most of his eyes. He glanced at Starrk, lips parted and lids heavy.

The Primera began to sit upright, ghastly, blue eyes connecting with the smaller man's purple ones. Slowly, he reached for the other, eye glancing back and forth between the shining violet and smooth pink. Byakuya didn't move, deciding to wait as Starrk scooted closer to him, large, warm hand ghosting across a doughy cheek. The taller man extended his neck as a thumb caressed the rosy color along the bottom of his mouth. Tilting his head and brushing his nose against the petite one opposite his, Starrk gently pressed his lips to the pretty ones. They were softer than he had imagined sitting in the photography studio more than once. Hesitantly, yet still more confidently than Byakuya, he pursed his lips, applying more pressure to the soft mouth below his.

They both tasted of alcohol.

The Primera deepened the kiss, touching the smaller man's neck, gently tilting his head back. For a moment, he thought the man would push him away. Byakuya had placed his hand on his chest, but had instead started to caress the skin inside the gape of the bearded man's button down.

At the exact moment Starrk had planned to move and start groping the smaller man's hip, a loud thud sounded from the other side of the room.

"RENJI WASN'T LYIN'." It was Ichigo and Grimmjow. They were obviously intoxicated, based on the way they couldn't stand without one another's assistance, their lack of coherent speech, and the fact that both were wearing lipstick."You two really were mackin' in here!"

"Dude, dude, dude…dude," The blue-haired man leaned completely on the teenager, grinning like mad and giggling at the pair on the bed. "They're on your _bed_."

Byakuya and Starrk pulled away from each other, ever so light pink hue on two pairs of cheeks.

"Oh, and the coppers are here. We gotta go, Starrk."

**********

So it's progressing fast, I know. It's _supposed_ to....(I think).

Oh, and there's been a blizzard here, so I plan to get a chapter up for each story. Do you guys think I update too fast? Because I'm always thinking, "If I update my stories this fast, why don't some of the stories _I_ like update that fast? It's not fair!"

Geecee:

-AC7DC asked for some Starrk and Byakuya Lovin'.

-He doesn't have a last name.

-And I never thought about that. I often forget what he sounds like. Ha.


	3. Boy Gets Reprimanded

**Boy Gets Reprimanded for his Homoerotic Feelings.**

The sunlight drenched, cream-colored room was a magnificent sight. For someone without a hangover.

Starrk groaned, opening his eyes a second time. He looked to the slim wall-matching door to the shared bathroom and then to the entrance of the rest of the lifeless apartment, taking in the multiple items of clothing and recognizing several as his own. One was a tiny black tank top that was definitely too tight to be the bearded man's. Turning his head up to gaze at the alarm clock on the nightstand he sighed, contrast of the deep cherry wood of the headboard and the bedside table against the sun-kissed cream walls stinging his pale eyes. The lime green numbers of the digital clock read "9:22".

He closed his eyes, trying to remember what he and the Sexta had done after Ichigo's party. It was all drunk and promiscuous teenagers up until his "Check Yes Juliet" moment with Byakuya. A small smile rested on his lips as he remembered the soft, pink ones of the night before. He chuckled as the memory of Grimmjow jumping from the boy's window crossed his mind. He had followed and lost his footing turning back to the black-haired man's seductive call of his name. Then he had hit his head on the street, his recollection of the night gone after that.

A sudden movement disturbed the bed.

Starrk smiled to himself, proud that he still had his mojo after 3,059 years. Something poked his thigh.

Turning to look at his lady of the evening, he caught a blur of bright blue hair.

Grimmjow had made himself comfortable, shirtless, against the curve of the Primera's body, laying half-way on top of Starrk with his head safely tucked into the crevice of the other man's shoulder and a right, muscled arm gripping the pectoral opposite it. His legs were romantically tangled with the taller man's, one confident knee pulled up high causing its corresponding thigh to simultaneously separate Starrk's own and touch a more than private part of his body. Overall, it was a much too embarrassing and intimate spooning situation.

The Primera huffed, unable to pry a numb, left arm from underneath the tanned man.

"Grimmjow." His voice was raspy, a result of the onslaught of alcohol he figured he had the night before.

The Sexta breathed hard, warm breath tickling the chestnut hairs on the back of Starrk's neck and sending chills down his spine. As his cheeks turned a rosy color, the taller man jerked his head back, slamming his noggin into Grimmjow's own. It was an effective mistake.

"God_damnit_." He closed his eyes as a pained look crossed his face. The man behind him only snuggled in closer, making the fact that it was the morning just that much more portent. "JESUS CHRIST, GRIMMJOW."

He flailed, succeeding in releasing his arm, waking the bigger spoon, and rolling on top of him.

"OW!" The outburst was more lusty than pained, ringing directly in the Primera's ear. "You're so heavy!"

Grimmjow smacked the man's chest in an effort to disperse the weight currently pressing on his erection, simply causing him to, instead, lean forward and curl upwards, putting more weight on his pelvis. Starrk shouted, voicing his disproval at the assault on both his ribcage and butt.

"Get your fat ass of my dick!" The Sexta wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, rolling the pair so that the Primera was in contact with the bed. An unsuspecting Starrk bucked his hips once he did hit the mattress, throwing his weight back unto the blue-haired man's weak spot. A sensual groan fell from his lips straight into the other man's ear as his biceps contracted and squeezed the air out of the Primera.

"MMMM-MM-FMM." Starrk growled, face pressed into the mattress by Grimmjow's head of unruly hair. The duo stilled, the chestnut-haired man throwing his head to the side. Both men were breathing hard, one still unto the other's neck. Starrk repeated himself, "What…the_ fuck_."

"I-it's the morning, okay?" Grimmjow rolled unto his back, both sighing at the relief of pressure. "Damn."

"Asshole." Starrk pushed himself from the mattress, smoothing out his boxers to cover more of his thigh as he walked to the kitchen. "We gotta go back today."

Grimmjow sat upright in the bed, frowning.

"To Las Noches?"

"Aizen wants to know everything so far." Starrk began pulling items from the cabinets, including a blender. Under his breath he said, "Bingo."

The Sexta huffed, throwing himself back unto the bed. In the kitchen, the other started to place unappetizing items into the appliance, grimacing as he turned it on. A few boisterous moments later, he sighed. After pouring the red liquid into two glasses, he trudged back to the bedroom.

"Seriously?!" Starrk jumped back into the hallway, turning to shield his burning eyes from Grimmjow's exposed manhood. "You couldn't go to the bathroom?!"

"You should have knocked!" The blue-haired man covered himself with a pillow, cheeks turning a hellish red.

"The door was _open_! T-that's _my_ room!" He sighed, walking back into the room and handing the younger man a glass. "Cheers."

At the sound of glass touching glass, both threw their heads back and held their noses, swallowing all the shiny square containers had to offer. They finished, coughing.

"Whoa!" Grimmjow blinked repeatedly, leaning back while extending his arm toward Starrk. "Forgot the remedy is worse than the hangover."

"True that." Grabbing the sleek glasses, he walked back to the kitchen.

***

"YEEK, YEEK, WOOP, WOOP! Where ya been, ya, ancient faggot?" Nnoitra smiled, inconveniently stepping into the path of the two Espada. "You, too, Starrk."

Hallibel was accompanying him, her short frame remaining against the wall of the outdoor hallway. Unable to smile outwardly, she remained silent, tiny glint shining in her eye.

"Fuck you, freak." The Sexta grinned, pushing his fist into the Quinta's gut none too gently.

"Did you execute the mission properly?" The woman's question was directed at the Primera.

"Of course we did," Grimmjow butted in, resting against the balcony. "It was fuckin' _baby_sitting."

The Sexta ignored her glare, focusing his attention upon Nnoitra. He didn't make a very good girlfriend.

"Did you kids miss us?" Grimmjow pointed to Starrk and then himself. "_Mommy and Daddy_ weren't here to keep your asses in line."

"No," The Quinta leaned against the wall opposite the desert, folding his arms. "But it was a whole hell of a lot _quieter_ around here."

Starrk began to walk in his original direction again. Hallibel, next in the hierarchy, followed him, walking gladly by his left side. Nnoitra followed after them, mischievous grin in place as his eyes connected with the Sexta's. Grimmjow dittoed his expression, focused upon the pair in front of them. Dropping his stare, the Quinta stood upright, walking at his full height to gain better visual access to the faces leading him down the hall. The blue-haired man frowned, sighing inaudibly at the sideways and lustful glances the woman was throwing to her right. He understood that she hadn't seen the Primera in a week, but he was praying that he either hadn't noticed or wouldn't be able to read the looks she was giving him. After nearly fourteen glances, he remembered that it took himself 43 years to interpret the teal eyes accurately. Grimmjow relaxed, redirecting his attention to Starrk's tousled hair and missing the hold the Quinta's eyes had on his own.

Nnoitra looked in the opposite direction, mentally scratching the bitch in front of him eyes out. She may have had the hots for the Primera but she had captured the eye of the Sexta in the mean time. The tall man sighed. The last time the blue-haired man had been in a "relationship" with another humanoid, the one that had been the there to cool the short fuse of the ever enraged Sexta and to hide the corpse of a rotting boyfriend deemed skanky faggot was his patient best friend, the Quinta. How many buddies would put up with that?

The four espada reached the door to the throne room, all huffing in agreement at the presence looming behind the doors. Starrk lead his subordinates into the room, the squad forming a single file as they entered. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, irritated at his position in the line.

"Welcome home," Aizen was sprawled about his throne, lying nearly upside down in the enormous white chair. The Tres and the Quinta sonido-ed to their placed among the other Espada. "My children."

Starrk frowned. He hated spending his time in the throne room; there weren't any cushions to lounge around on.

"Tell us about The World of The Living." Yammy was fully interested in the tale the duo had to tell.

"What have they come up with in this century?" Ulquiorra sighed. He showed his interest in things by sounding bored.

"Did you find any interesting facts about the boy?" Szayel had a smirk on his face and a sparkle on the frame of his glasses.

The Sexta grimaced. His mind had forgotten the repulsively slippery tone of the Octava's voice. Going to The World of The Living had been a nice vacation for himself and the Primera. He masked his disapproval, looking towards Aizen.

"_Do_ tell us of The World of The Living." He sat upright, focusing his attention on Starrk.

The Primera opened his eyes without lifting his head and began to recite him and Grimmjow's week in The World of The Living.

The Sexta struggled to stop himself from giggling. Three quarters through the story, he began feeling the urge to burst the taller man's bubble and tell the mystery of the night before. Starrk had asked him many times throughout the course of the duo's showering, dressing, and breakfast what had happened after the raven-haired vixen had called for him. Grimmjow was never planning on telling him.

"And now we're here." Starrk put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Well, what happened this morning?" Nnoitra was too nosy. As was Aizen based the expression plastered on his face and the space, or rather, lack thereof, between the edge of his throne and his butt.

"Nothing." Grimmjow's blue orbs went wide. It must have been the first time in the blue-haired man's afterlife he was exposed to the top half of those pale irises.

"Quite the_ honest_ reaction you gave just now," Aizen was smiling behind his hand. "_Both_ of you, I mean."

Starrk wiggled his nose and Grimmjow's cheeks took on a rosy hue. The Quinta grinned sadistically. He had a natural talent for making the awkward situations he sensed with his intuition for them, eight times as terrible as they would be without his presence.

"What happened?" Nnoitra urged the pair on after a moment.

"We…got dressed."

"And…" Aizen leaned even further in his throne.

"We….ate breakfast."

"_And_…"

"We took show--"

"We got drunk and woke up spooning, _Jesus_!" Grimmjow threw his hands in the air, exasperated. He could feel the Quinta's reiatsu pulsating against his shoulders, irritating him infinitely. Everyone's eyebrows went up at his outburst. Nnoitra giggled.

"…unexpected." Aizen grinned wider. "Tell me of Ichigo's friends."

"There's Renji," Aizen's face remained unreadable with his seductive grin still in place. "Orihime, Uryuu, and Asado."

"Don't forget Byakuya." The Primera turned his attention to the man on his left, returning the blue orb's gaze.

"Ah." The self-proclaimed lord leaned back in his grand chair. "Well, you're all dismissed. You should return to The World of The Living before sundown."

With that, the throne room emptied.

***

"So did you get any pussy?" Asking blatantly, Nnoitra threw his long body on the bed. Grimmjow frowned. He had wanted to enjoy the comfort of his enormous mattress for an afternoon nap. The black bed of the tiny apartment he and the Primera shared had silk sheets and no comforter. It was about a fourth the size of the Sexta's ridiculous bed in Aizen's castle and smelled like pine trees. He turned to face the raven-haired man.

"There wasn't anything else to do." He lay on his back and looked toward the ceiling. "Starrk was too busy making goo-goo eye--"

The Quinta turned his head to look at the blue-haired man. Said man didn't return his curious gaze.

"No, no, no," Nnoitra propped himself on his elbow, facing the Sexta. "Don't fuckin' start stories and not finish them."

"At pretty ladies." His eyes ventured toward the Quinta.

"That is a goddamn lie." Nnoitra continued in a falsetto. "Spill, girlfriend!"

"Queer." Grimmjow pushed his arm into the man's ribs. The Quinta frowned, disappointed in the blue-haired man's ignorance.

"Who's Byakuya?"

"Sexy little piece 'f cuddy." He grinned.

"Real good pussy?"

"More like ass."

The Quinta took a moment for understanding. Grimmjow lowered his head, rotating onto his side, curling into himself, and facing the duo's feet.

"Wait…what?"

"Byakuya's a man."

Nnoitra frowned harder, shifting to rest his head on his long forearm and turning on his side. They stayed in silence for forty seconds, lavender eye barreling into the sky blue hair.

"What?!" Grimmjow barked.

"Where does that leave you and Hallibel?" His voice had grown sullen, concern swirling in his eye.

"What do you mean _me_ and Hallibel?" He looked back up at the man. Nnoitra returned his gaze, shifting to lie on his back. He closed his eye, reaching up to take off his eye patch. "Ew, don't do that, it's fuckin' nasty."

The raven-haired man sighed, grinning as Grimmjow frowned. The right side of the double doors opened, revealing a tall bearded man with tousled chestnut locks. Immediately the Quinta sat up on his elbows, grin growing impossibly wide.

"Tell us about Byakuya, will ya, Starrk?" The Primera winced at the intimate scene before him. Grimmjow had taken off his socks and sandals and was resting his head next to the tall man's chest. Said man didn't have his eye patch, an item he was extremely rarely seen without.

"Put your eye patch back on." Starrk leaned against the door, closing it as he did. He pointed to the part of his own face corresponding with Nnoitra's hollow mask. "It's ugly."

The grin immediately fell from the pale face.

"Tell him, Starrk." The Sexta smiled.

"He's just some guy I have photography with."

"That you were mackin' on." Grimmjow quickly added. For the second time that day, the tanned man's eyes opened fully, a pink hue resting on his high cheekbones.

"Ohoho!" The raven-haired man smiled again. "How many years it's been?"

The man across the room didn't answer, simply resting against the doors, staring down the Sexta, mind running through the latest few centuries of his life. He had been in the afterlife the longest out of all the inhabitants of the castle and had gained the unwanted ability of vaporizing anyone within 100 yards of him long ago. He cleared his throat, realizing he was thinking about sex while looking straight at Grimmjow.

"Did you just kiss him?" Nnoitra was still smiling.

"Of course," Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair. "You know what Aizen would do to him if he found out?"

Starrk looked toward the ceiling, asking the questionable deity in his life why he was stuck with these two bastards.

"Tell him to stay away from the man." All the three turned to the Sexta's washroom entrance. Aizen was standing in the doorway, right hand resting on the doorframe and left on his corresponding hip. "Trust me, Starrk; you don't want to get involved with_ that_ siren. You can have any one you want in The World of The Living, but him."

Starrk pouted, reminded of his longing for the smooth cheek and purple orbs of the pale man.

**********

If you didn't catch that: Hallibel likes Starrk. Nnoitra _thinks_ Grimmjow likes Starrk.

I was thinking about Robert Verdi (my hero) while writing about Aizen.

Oh and musical references, ftw.


	4. Things get Hot and Heavy

**Things get Hot and Heavy Between Boy and Boy.**

"_Oh, shit_."

Starrk was gonna cry.

"…And you'll each have to take pictures of your partner." Mr. Maki grinned. "Based on your prompt lists and _your artistic expression_."

The bearded man glanced sideways. Bedside him, Byakuya was studying the list that the Primera had chosen titled "Love". Sighing, he looked away and insisted to himself that the girls who rushed to take all the other prompt lists had no idea which one lie on the bottom. The pale man's features showed the slightest hint of a grimace.

"Should we…?" Starrk looked at him inquisitively.

"Meet this afternoon?" Byakuya turned his gaze on the pewter orbs, a spark of something darker lurking behind indifference in his eye.

"I was gonna say…" An image flashed across his mind, a light of inspiration. "'Should we meet at my house?'"

***

"WHY am I such a _moron_!?" The taller man threw his hands towards the sky and then let them fall roughly back to his forehead. Grimmjow smirked.

"You're not a moron." He sounded genuinely concerned. "You're a slave of the flesh."

The Primera huffed.

"And then we have to show them up on the _over head_ to the _entire class_!," He was ignoring the other people in the streets, solely focusing on scratching his eyes out. "And they'll _critique_ them, Grimmjow, CRITIQUE."

The shorter man placed firm hands on broad shoulders, continuing to trudge behind Starrk and guiding him in the direction of their apartment complex.

"It's an art class, right?" The bearded man nodded, hands palming his eyes, head still upturned towards the sky. "Then you can just blame whatever they see as _sexual_ on "_artistic expression_" and call them perverts."

The Primera slowed, hesitantly pulling his hands back to his sides. Grimmjow stopped as soon as he did, arms remaining stretched between them.

"Thanks…that might work."

"I know, I'm a genius." The blue-haired man spun around Starrk, winking as he did so and crossed the street toward the building.

The taller man hustled after, usually bored expression back in place and more optimistic disposition marked in his steps. Holding the door for the other, The Sexta looked toward the elevators.

"When are you guys gonna meet up? I've got a date in an hour." Starrk brushed past him, curtly shoving him into the door he was holding and taking wide strides across the building lobby.

"Take her out. He should be here around then." The other snarled and stood upright.

"But I made a date before y--"

"Then cancel it." The Primera turned to him, pressing the "up" button as Grimmjow stalked toward him. "I don't want to be taking pictures and then hear moans and 'UHN! GRIMMJOW, YES!' coming through the wall."

"That's not fa--"

"Seriously," The bearded man turned away. "What's so special about this girl anyway?"

The Sexta huffed, throwing his weight unto one side and folding his arms harshly. He looked defeated and sighed.

"Nothing. I don't know."

The Primera eyed him, opening his mouth to speak as the elevator made a small "ding" and closing it as soon as the door began to open. Grimmjow followed him unto the platform, pushing the third floor button as he passed the panel, and leaning against the far side of the tiny moving room. Starrk still watched the handsome features, taking note of the sullen look that had replaced the normal grimace of the young man.

"Take her down to the little doughnut shop and then bring her back in about forty minutes." The aquamarine eyes darted back to his slender orbs. "We should be done shooting."

He nodded, sunken features turning into a pout. He failed to voice his appreciation as they walked the short hall to their temporary home, and sat on the couch with his arms still folded when Starrk opened the door. The taller man had walked to the tiny kitchen and began putting sodas in the fridge. He paused, six cans in hand, and turned to Grimmjow.

"You're going to rip right through that uniform. I got it. Go freshen up." Realizing that he was flexing furiously, the Sexta released his grip on the shirt and looked away sheepishly. As the other man turned back to the icebox, he quickly pushed himself from the couch and walked through Starrk's room to their shared bathroom. Peeking over the door of the fridge, the bearded man smiled and shook his head.

***

"_Shower? Check. Rid of Grimmjow? Check. House is clean? Check. Food? Check. Music?_" Starrk turned towards the stereo, still blaring sin with sebastian. "_Off._"

After switching off the obnoxiously gay and blunt song, he sat on the cream-colored sofa. The Primera sighed, looking at his watch. It read 4:03. He put his feet up on the table. Then took them off the glass surface. Then put one on, took that one off and put the right one on. He looked around the tiny apartment, gaze resting on the doors to the balcony. He huffed and put both feet on the floor, standing and stalking over to the sliding door.

"_Damn, I'm nervous_," He stood on the balcony, looking out onto the cityscape and towards the blue sky. "_This isn't even a date or anything. Just a school project_."

He slapped himself on the forehead and dragged his hand over his face, stopping as it made his mouth sag. After three weeks he still wasn't used to the thought of being a sophomore, though, this was the first time he had gone to high school. His brows knitted together and he closed his eyes, thinking of his days as a human, long before there was any such foolishness as school. Or being attracted to men, for that matter.

He sighed, remembering when his atrocious appetite for sex began, as soon as his transformation from hollow to arrancar ended. Unlike some of the other and more obvious espada, he had masked his needs well, simply pushing his desires to the back of his mind and leaving them there for quite some time. Grimmjow, of course, had already fucked his way through Aizen's entire army four ti--

Starrk grunted.

He opened his eyes and looked down as something fell to the sidewalk below the apartment complex.

"_A bagel?_" Someone had dared to throw a blueberry bagel at the face of The Primera Espada?

"HEY!" He glanced in the direction of the call, hands placed upon the concrete ledge. A boisterous, blue-haired, and incredibly irrational, young man pointed emphatically at the Primera's photography partner. Starrk shook his head as Grimmjow gave him thumbs up. He watched as the raven-haired beauty crossed the crowded street of Karakura and disappeared under the balcony. Licking his lips and running a hand through tousled chestnut locks, the bearded man pushed his weight from the ledge and slowly entered the apartment, containing his eagerness as he made his way to the door. With great finesse, he opened the metal hatch and upon finding the hallway empty, leaned against the doorframe.

A moment later Byakuya emerged from the elevator.

"Did you bring the prompt list?" Starrk leaned with his arms crossed on his chest, right ankle over his left.

"Yes." Byakuya had stopped after exiting the elevator. His hair was tied in a high ponytail and he had changed from the bland uniform into white jeans and a teal polo. His school bag was absent and he sported a thick watch with numerous buttons and dials on it. He took the tiny white paper out of his pocket and held his palm out. Starrk nodded, retreating into the apartment.

"Do you want something to drink? Or eat?" This is what humans normally did with guests, he remembered from Szayel's little lesson on The World of The Living.

"No, thank you. Let us begin." Byakuya stood next to the coffee table, bending to retrieve the camera as the Primera closed the fridge. "Where do you want to shoot the photos?"

"Uh, right here?" The bearded man walked from the kitchen to the cream-colored couch. "You want me take pictures first?"

The pale figure nodded, standing upright and waiting for instruction.

"_Damnit_." His plan had backfired. He huffed uncomfortably. Taking the camera from slender hands, he stood behind the other man.

"Let's start with 'Beautiful', I thought about what I want for that one." Ushering Byakuya to sit on the couch, he turned to the balcony and windows of the tiny temporary home. "Just take off your shirt and sit on the couch, face me and look neutral."

Tuning out the sounds of the onyx-haired man's adjustments and shimmying the curtains and shades into place, the Primera reassured himself that this was not simply a tactic he was using to see the inches of smooth, alabaster hide that he knew lay in waiting for his more than anxious lips. He turned back to Byakuya, eyes immediately finding sanctuary in heavy lidded violet orbs. His mouth fell open a bit.

Byakuya simply stared back at him. Starrk immediately snapped his jaw shut and tilted his head as small creature would. He narrowed his eyes.

"Relax, you seem tense." Byakuya was visibly taken aback by the statement, but refrained from voicing so. Instead, leaning back into the love seat and breathing all the control out of his body. Unaware of the eyes of the other man, he reached up to his forehead and rubbed all the tension from his brow, momentarily forgetting whatever burdens were plaguing those soft features. Bringing his legs back together and pulling his locks from the ponytail, the man faced Starrk with lips slightly parted, eyes still hooded, and brow like that of a defeated man.

After a moment, he looked around the room.

"Oh!" Came the flustered reply. The brunette raised the camera, covering his red cheeks from the model's sight. "Okay, now stand up and follow me."

Pulling the camera from his face, the Primera sighed. He led Byakuya to his bedroom, quickly recovering from the embarrassing moment and turning on the lights. He walked to the window and closed the shades, directing his partner to stand against the cream-colored wall.

"Now, bend over and shake your head." Byakuya looked at him, perplexed. "Tousle your hair."

Starrk giggled as the man did so, quietly of course as not to disturb the calm that he had established in the living room. The raven-haired man stood upright, sighing with a grin and lifting a hand to remove a refuge lock stuck in the corner of his mouth. Starrk seized the moment and trapped it within the film. He smiled deviously.

"I was not ready." The man with the camera shrugged.

"Look right at me." Byakuya followed his direction, staring right into the lens a foot and a half from his face. Starrk took a moment to admire the soft expression of his ever-so-serious photography partner.

"Should we do 'Intimacy' next?" He asked after taking the picture.

"If you wish."

"Okay, on your back." The Primera walked to open the shades again, making room for the other to move to the bed. He avoided the purple eyes, as they defiantly made their and their corresponding body's way to the large mattress. He laid on his nude back, knees in the air and brought together and right arm folded over his chest so his hand rested timidly at the base of his neck. The sight of him sent tremors down the taller man's spine.

He didn't make any sound, simply gesturing as to what to do next. The Primera huffed again, pulling his libido out of the clouds and mentally sitting on it. He moved to the foot of the bed.

"Open your legs." Slowly, the other complied. "Wider."

"How wide?" Byakuya's head popped up.

"So that I could lay on top of you." He gave the man with the camera a questioning look. "Want someone else? So that Grimmjow could lay there."

He showed his disapproval, twisting his face as if smelling something awful.

"For anyone to lay there." He looked back at the Primera.

"Are you insinuating that I am promiscuous?"

"For me to lay there?"

His head fell back onto the mattress with a small grin in place. He rested his arms above his head and looked toward the window. Starrk crouched so his vision was nearly parallel with the lithe body. He focused the lens on the long legs in front of him and took the shot. Immediately he moved to side of the bed farthest from the window and sat on the floor, resting the camera on the mattress and allowing the light to catch the dust in the air.

"Over here." The camera was already focused on the pale face as the other turned. He took another picture as soon as Byakuya turned to him, hand over his head and light from the mirror on the dresser sparkling in his eyes and illuminating his skin.

"Stop taking pictures when I am unprepared." He followed the bearded man as he moved around the bed again, this time stopping before he would block the light of the afternoon.

"Sit up." The model did as he was told. "But that's when you're prettiest."

As expected, the statement had caught the man off guard. He took another picture.

"Stop." Byakuya looked at him seriously.

"But _that_," Starrk moved to kneel in front of him. "Is when you're the _most_ beautiful."

He took the pale digits in his large hands, wrapping thick fingers around thin ones. Byakuya didn't crack a smile, instead seeming bewildered by the teasing gesture. The Primera, too, lost the humor of the moment, taking on a more serious expression. He froze, unable of thinking what to do next. He had been caught in the web of those violet eyes, again, and it momentarily killed any thought processes forming in his head. He watched as a pink hue found its way to two doughy cheeks and waited for some type of awkward gesture to bring their hands apart. He couldn't read the expression plastered on Byakuya's face, well he could never read that stoic beauty. He had let him kiss him at Ichigo's party but had been his cold and usually distant self during the past week. This whole teenage dating scene made the Primera's head spin, or at least it would have if his mind was present at the moment. Before he could remove himself, the other had begun to lean into him.

Slowly, two pairs of timid lips met and shifting eyes fluttered closed.

And then the Primera pulled away and crashed his mouth against the softer one. He repeated until both were short of breath and Starrk had moved between thighs clad in white jeans. As a warm hand caressed a pink nipple and pushed the chest behind it unto the bed, thin fingers placed an abnormally firm grip on a tanned wrist.

"Ah…" Was the sound Byakuya made as he stood from the bed.

Starrk, too, stood grabbing an alabaster and slim waist, pulling it through the sunlight, and pushing it softly against a cream-colored wall. The pale figure showed no resistance, allowing the taller figure to trap him and place large hands on slender hips.

The Primera let his body do as it pleased, begged for, and dreamt of many a night, sliding thick fingers over tender flesh and letting sharp teeth make their mark before thin lips eased the pain. His mind was reeling through a thousand different options of how to bring about ecstasy for both parties involved and had no concern for what his crotch, hands, vocal chords, or mouth were doing. It had been centuries since he had touched another being like so.

He palmed the other's excitement, gaining a much appreciated and stifled moan. Immediately he dropped to his knees and began unzipping and unbuttoning Byakuya's pants feverishly. The raven-haired man assisted him, pulling the white denim apart, whilst Starrk pried his manhood from within his boxers. A desperate whimper fell from sweet pink lips as the owner of them steadied himself with his hands in thick, disheveled chestnut locks. Below his waist, the Primera ravenously pleased him, ripping stifled moans and gasps from Byakuya's mouth that mixed with the sickening wet slurps in the air. With trembling breath and hands, the shorter man fisted the curly locks at his fingertips and whispered the other's name eagerly. Halting Starrk's movements with that still abnormally strong grip, he began thrusting deeply into his partner's mouth, losing his consideration for the other's ability to breathe. Said other placed his hands upon white clad thighs and simply waited for the other to pull out.

Which he didn't, releasing himself in the Primera's mouth and causing him to gag violently. He sat back on his heels as Byakuya rested his flushed head against the wall, pure sexual gratification written all over his face and chest heaving with every exhale of Starrk's name.

Just as the calm of intimacy began to sneak into the master bedroom, a tiny click could be heard from the other side of the apartment. Both men froze, and then turned quickly to see out the door of the bedroom facing directly toward the front entrance.

A head full of blazing blue hair was tilted off its axis, coordinating brows knitted together tight, and wide mouth agape in the most perplexed of manners.

Before the Primera could wipe the various bodily liquids soaking his shirt, coating the lower half of his face, and dripping from his chin, his partner had dashed for the washroom. He stayed on his knees, mortified as the Sexta squinted at him.

************

WHOOOOOOOOOOOO~!

Spring Break! Also known as *Duhn Duhn DUHHHHHHHHHN* TIME TO WRITE ABOUT GAYSEX!


	5. Oh No Boy Didn't

**Oh, No, Boy Didn't.**

The Sexta looked at his superior, expectantly. He scoffed, waiting for some other response besides the bewildered gape upon Starrk's face.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Whispered Grimmjow. Swiftly, he made his way down the hall, stalking towards the Primera at a low level and hands outstretched.

The man on his knees attempted to form some words for the other, only able to find sputtering and the opening and closing of his mouth as his mind failed him. He was very embarrassed.

"Did you not hear _father_?"

The shocked expression fell as a look of pure confusion plastered itself in place. The Sexta was now crouching in front of him. Grimmjow gave an emphatic gesture signaling Aizen and waited for the Primera to follow. After a moment, he again moved.

"Yes, I remember what he said. No dates in the house." Starrk nodded in an exaggerated form of understanding. "I know exactly what he said. I just don't care."

"So, you can fumble around making booty calls whe- _Ow_!" Starrk complimented the love pat with a glare of narrowed eyes. "Just know what you're getting yourself into. Father did mention an important meeting here, _tonight, here_."

"He-he did?" The man had taken a few naps in the confines of Las Noches, safe and sound in the blanket of darkness and away from Aizen's talons. The blue-haired man shook his head in shame for the other.

"You ought to pay attention." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "A business meeting. After hours, of course, with some of his coworkers."

Starrk took a deep breath.

"They're bringing _drinks_." The Sexta's head tilted. "And he said we should join them for a game of…poker. Some of his new _partners_ will be there."

The Primera understood him well, frowning that he had missed Aizen's lecture on the details of this subject. Grimmjow thought for a moment then nodded, realizing he had nothing further to say. He stood, cautiously.

"Well, I'm gonna take a walk. I'll be back in about ten minutes, so I'll see you then."

Slowly, he had backed out of the Primera's room and had turned to scurry out of the apartment.

Starrk watched the front door close, waiting for the thud that resonated. He rose to his feet, steadily, and turned from the wall where Byakuya's hips had been, taking a deep breath and moving to the side of the room with the conjoining bathroom. He wiped his hand down his face and stopped at his mouth causing a slight pull to the skin. With his other hand, he turned the shining handle.

The room was empty. His eye swept from one side to the other, thoroughly inspecting the bathtub. He moved to the linen closet and opened it. He frowned and slid into Grimmjow's unused room, finding that it was empty, too. He called out to his accomplice, hearing no sound in return and then sprinted to the front of the apartment. Throwing the door open, he found the hallway to his left empty and in a panic, turned to his right. Grimmjow was standing, still waiting for the elevator.

"What are you…?" The blue-haired man craned his neck and shot a wondering glance at the Primera.

"Have…have you seen Byakuya?" Starrk looked back down the other half of the hall and then back at Grimmjow as if pained.

The other turned his head, as if listening for something. He looked at the floor.

"No, why?"

"He—he's gone." Starrk stood upright and stepped back through the metal threshold.

* * *

"You coming?" Grimmjow paused before the enormous windows leading to the balcony. They occupied the entire westward facing wall of the front room, stopping before they reached the Primera's chambers.

"Do you need me?" His speech was slurred. Starrk's jaw was glued to his chest by the impossible amount of slouch his spine allowed. He was gripping the teal shirt that his missing companion had stripped himself of when he arrived, staring into the soft fabric, almost wishing he might walk out of the bedroom doorway if he looked up at the right moment. "Can't handle Yammi by yourself?"

The blue-haired man narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaw as not to let an indignant remark slip. He looked towards the light bulbs void of energy.

"Remember, if you hear from him," The Sexta raised a fist and made a serious face. "be strong, be firm, and be _mean_."

The man slumping on the couch sighed. He let his head loll to the side and dejectedly threw the shirt opposite him.

"'kay." Grimmjow saw the pout on his partner's face as he blew air out of his nostrils. Excitedly, he opened the doors to the terrace, took a moment to soak in the moon, and leapt from the concrete railing.

Starrk twisted his mouth, looking out at the pearlescent sphere in the sky. He sat, waiting impatiently for a light of inspiration to go off in his mind, and when none came, he rose from the couch. He began to strip, frustrated by the mystery of the raven-haired man's disappearance and enticed by the sight of the moon. For a moment, he let himself go, letting the caged energy of his hollow half seep from his exposed skin, embracing the canine within as it regarded the craterous rock with arousal. As he inhaled, his entire body trembled and goose bumps shot up on his hide. He let the breath go, visible even in the night air of this heated spring night of Kakaura town. He steadied himself on the railing, swallowing as he felt tears come to his eyes.

The Primera's eyes closed tight as he realized that he was crying over a _boy_, not even a _man_, he had met less than a _month_ ago. Releasing a shaky breath, he blinked feverishly, opening his mouth to prevent himself from drowning in an ocean of self-denial and shaking his hands at his sides to rid them of any droplets of the emotional overflow he had just experienced. As tears began to fall from his chin, he scoffed, looking down into the street, disbelieving that his body would choose to overrule his mind in a situation such as this. Starrk smiled, laughing at his foolishness on such a simple observation mission to The World of the Living and pressed his palms to his eye-sockets to ease himself from fainting or something. He swallowed again and frowned, ashamed of the moment he had just had with himself. Quickly, he looked to make sure no soul had seen him and then made his way back into the apartment.

The tall man relaxed into the sofa, sighing as the dark encircled his body, leaving only a small space on his chest for the illumination of the moon.

* * *

The Sexta grinned, feeling the power of The World of the Living's moon on his skin.

"Don't challenge me now, Yammi," Grimmjow teased.

"Who do you think you are? You have no connection to the moon," The huge man opposite him smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "You're a panther."

His façade dropped when he looked toward the hollows that the tenth Espada had brought with him. They seemed sufficient, all virile and all bloodthirsty for the souls in Karakura town.

"Let them loose," Grimmjow moved to stand next to the tall man in the sky. "Let's see what this kid can do."

Yammi followed suit, telling the Hollows to descend upon the streets of Karakura and devour any wandering souls. The Sexta folded his arms, waiting for a flare of reiatsu from one direction or the other, closing his eyes and listening to the screams of the lost souls as they were eaten alive. After a moment, the call he was waiting for appeared and a flash of spiritual pressure rose from the eastern corridor of the city. It was Ichigo's, unmistakably seeping from his skin and attracting even some of the hollows that the tenth Espada didn't bring with him.

The blue-haired man stiffened, eyes widening as he sensed Yammi's preparation for sonido.

"Wait!" Grimmjow's arm shot out to halt the other's movements. "I feel something."

Yammi waited for the sensation to come to him, too, feeling it as a faint pulse of spiritual pressure in the northern parts of the city. He looked at Grimmjow as wave of reiatsu flowed from the same side of Karakura town. It was more potent and controlled, only being released in moments of attack and not those filled with the thrill of the battle, like that of a more experienced soul reaper.

"Aizen did say to expect others." Yammi stood up straight, looking down at the blue haired man as he concentrated on the waves of the more skilled, mystery reaper. He shook his head, blue strands moving with the small gesture.

"That's not just any shit-igami," Grimmjow stood upright, turning towards his companion and the direction of the slaughter. One by one, the hollows that had been brought for special purpose were destroyed, easily with one strike of the blade wielded by what the Sexta assumed to be a high-ranking officer. "That feels like a captain. Remember when Aizen first approached you?"

The larger man paused, looking in the same direction as his companion and feeling the spiritual pressure without revealing his own. To him, it didn't feel the same as their leader's. Yammi had been one of the later members the self-proclaimed god had asked to join him, long after the former captain had used the "hollowfication" treatment on himself.

"He was already a monster when I met him." He faced the shorter Espada, again. Grimmjow's azure orbs looked up and then back in the direction of the energy.

"I'm sure that's a captain." He searched over his shoulder for the source of Ichigo's energy output and frowned. "Sod really out to have some control."

Piercing, aquamarine eyes found their way to Yammi's gaze in the night sky, again. With silent understanding, the duo completely masked their spiritual pressure and sonido-ed through the air and then over the rooftops to the site of the unidentified foes.

When they arrived on the other side of town, The Sexta pulled his subordinate to lay flat with him on the shingles of the building overlooking their targets. He was aroused by the power of a captain, new to the sensation of having one this mighty as an announced enemy near. Keeping his head low, he looked out into the alley below, feline installments of his eye becoming useful as Yammi squinted to see well.

A flash of red was the first thing to catch his attention, zooming through the air with an eerie blade slicing across the masks of the hollows. The man was sporting a standard uniform of the Gotei Thirteen, save for the lieutenants' badge upon his bicep and missing kimono top. Swarthy skin thick with muscles bore dark markings that Grimmjow first recognized as scars and then tribal tattoos. The marked man spoke indistinctly to his companion.

His companion's spiritual pressure was immense, but obedient and accurate, only radiating in thrusts of what was assumed the equal of his released form. The Sexta paused for thought, looking for the word "shikai". The blur of pink was mesmerizing and womanish, still delivering a more than lethal blow to its enemy, dissipating actually, and was controlled by graceful movements of the captain's dainty hands. He was pale, white skin vibrant against black strands and fabric and collaborating with the shimmering, silver headpieces in his hair. His uniform, captains' haori, and silk scarf were bulky on him, seeming to leave endless room for easy movement as he destroyed dozens of opponents single-handedly. His face was stolid, unmoving in the massacre as drop after drop of blood stained his starched clothing and his ally's broad, inked back. The blue-haired Espada bit his lower lip as the red oozed down the thick lines of ink when a moment of tranquility came about.

He looked to his left, finding the shingles free. Yammi had left during his watching.

"Ya think Ichigo's okay, Cap'n?" The redhead questioned, turning to face the raven-haired man, his back to their observer. "There was 'lot of 'em."

"He is capable." The voice was deep, resonating in perked ears of the Sexta. Grimmjow frowned.

"Should we check on 'im?" Silently, he raised himself from the rooftop.

"Only if you feel he isn't safe." The Sexta watched as the redhead turned to his captain, frown deepening as he had a revelation regarding the identity of the soul reapers.

Before the pair could turn in his direction, he sonido-ed out of sight. Grimmjow grinned when they leapt unto the exact space he and Yammi had occupied and followed as they made their way across the town.

* * *

***A/N:** Sorry, guys. I have been just enjoying to the fullest. But I have ALL THESE IDEAS to write and no order in my brain. Soon, they will be organized and put here for you, wonderfully loyal readers, to enjoy.


	6. Boy V Morons Technology and Cockblocks

**Boy V. Morons, Technology, and Cockblocks**

"I know why you couldn't find him after you sucked him off!" The Sexta had rushed back into the apartment, bursting through the door to the Primera's room and disregarding the fact that they had neighbors on all sides of them.

Starrk jerked the sheets from atop his head, holding them to his chest as his eyes widened in surprise, frowning at the awakening and blushing at the outburst. Unlike some people, he had taken the incentive to be social towards the people sharing the building.

"I know why, Starrk!" He sonido-ed right to the other's bedside and bent over to give him the news. "He's a—"

The taller man flipped him into the bed without a word, probably causing more ruckus than Grimmjow had raiding the bedroom. He held his hand over the wide mouth; leaving bright, blue eyes open with fear in the wonder of what the arrancar was going to do to him while the other huge, warm hand pressed the opposing wrists firmly into the mattress above flaming blue hair. His upper body was on top of the Sexta, his face showing nothing but malice for the other.

"We have neighbors, Grimmjow." He was tired, really tired and was emotionally exhausted from the day. He whispered in a raspy tone. "It can't wait until Saturday?"

He took the meaty palm from between the other's sharp teeth and wiped it on his subordinate's white jacket.

"No." He swallowed, waiting patiently for his wrists to be released. He should have known better than to barge into the man's bedroom while he was sleeping. He had learned that on more than one occasion. "I know why he disappeared after you sucked him off."

The Primera's interest was piqued.

"He's not just a high school student," He continued the whispering, cerulean orbs flashing specks of the last, white moonlight. "Byakuya's a soul reaper."

"No, he's not." Starrk scoffed, dropping his whisper to speak in hushed tones. "Grimmjow—"

"He is, Starrk!"

"Grimmjow! I know you want to make me feel better or whatever," The Sexta almost rolled his eyes. "but, you shouldn't make up such heinous accusations as that."

"He really is a soul reaper, Starrk!" The pinned man was still whispering.

"Grimmjow."

"I saw him when I was with Yammi—"

"_Grimmjow."_

"—he was there with the sexy redhead—"

"Grimmjow!"

"—they were fighting hollows, defeating them e—"

"Sexta!"

"—and talking about Ichigo! And your ma—"

"HE IS _NOT_!" Starrk roared, throwing his hand back to the sharp canines.

Grimmjow breathed hard through his nose, turning his head to the side and becoming frustrated with the other's strength and stubbornness.

The bearded Espada rested his throbbing head against a white clad bicep and sighed. He released the man, bringing his arms to his noggin and wrapping his forearms around his eyes, rolling over to lie directly next to his bedmate. Grimmjow pulled his arms down to undress himself, throwing the white uniform next to the bed and turning back to Starrk, resting on his side.

"You, poor, poor bastard." He patted the tensed chest with a large hand, his touch enough to release small amounts of anxiety from the other. "Fuckin' around with a captain."

With that information, Starrk grimaced, baring his teeth and breathing harder.

"The redhead?" He asked, whispering again with Grimmjow.

"His lieutenant."

Starrk took a sharp breath.

"Are those even their real names?"

"…Aizen said not to be involved."

"Since when does _Aizen _know _anything_ about _anything_ that doesn't have to do with despair?"

Grimmjow was silenced, unable to penetrate his logic.

* * *

He would spend the entire weekend avoiding anything that had to do with or reminded him of a certain raven-haired beauty. Frankly, the whole two days melting into the cream-colored sofa was his plan.

Unfortunately, there was an emergency meeting called for by the self-proclaimed god, discussing what had been discovered by the tenth and the sixth Espada. He had found his way into his own heap of green cushions. He was waiting for the meeting to be officially announced, lounging around with Lillinette by his side. She frowned at him, insulted by his silence. She was the other half of him; he could at least tell her what adventures he partook in The World of The Living.

He looked away from her, the fact that he was uncomfortable under her stare becoming more apparent by the minute.

Sighing, he turned in his bed, waiting for the girl to leave him wallowing in his web. She frowned and stood suddenly. With a huff and an indignant stride she rushed out of the room.

Of course, right after she found her way out, Halibel found her way in and lay next to him on the heap of pillows. She said nothing and made no movements to acknowledge him with her reiastu, simply resting with her body towards the ceiling behind him. She shifted and folded her hands over one another, patiently waiting for Starrk to initiate something.

He didn't speak to her, rolling unto his side and waiting for her to begin the conversation. She glanced at his pale orbs and looked back to the elusive ceiling.

"I didn't know he was a captain," He started, figuring Grimmjow had informed her. "I didn't think it was going to be that intense either. I mean, I haven't had sex in 2,900 years but that was…indescribable."

"Him shoving his dick down your throat?"

"No. Tou—"

"Because according to Grimmjow, you seemed to be drowning."

He looked at her, their movements mirroring each other, momentarily.

"_Touching_ someone else again. It's been a long time," He looked away from Halibel. "since I've _had_ someone."

The woman frowned and scratched behind an ear. She didn't remember much about being a human; she was twelve when she perished. Starrk grimaced at the thought of being a virgin for 5,700 years.

"Well, was it that good for him, too?"

"How should I know? He came and left." He sighed and turned his head away. "I feel like a back-alley whore. Not even a 'thank you'."

"Maybe he has feelings for Grimmjow, too and didn't wanna be seen like that?" She wondered aloud.

"He's too serious and straitlaced to be attracted to the likes of Grimmjow. Definitely not his type."

Halibel didn't say anything for a long time.

"Did you force him?"

"_No_!" He turned his back to her in the bed. "Why would I force him to let me blow him?"

Her shrug had no effect on him.

"Crap!" He sat up suddenly.

"What is it?" The blonde watched his back with uneasiness.

"Nothing." Lying, he put his head in his hands and questioned how he and the newly discovered captain would finish their photography project.

"I won't waste any more time here." She pushed herself from the heap and strode away, giving a small wave as she closed the door.

Starrk sighed and ran a hand through chestnut locks. Taking off his socks and sandals, he got up from the bed. He thought an aimless walk might clear his mind. He knew all too well that a nap only delayed whatever issue was at hand.

Before he could make it out of the room, a boisterous, blue-haired, young man hit him with the door.

"So, what are you going to do in school on Monday?" Starrk spun as Grimmjow spoke, until he tripped over his "mattress" and landed with a huff. "Seeing as you two had such an awkward parting and you won't be able to finish your project this weekend."  
The taller man gave a child like whimper, face in a pillow.

"I mean, I can't figure how he's gonna react to the fact that your 'cousin'—air quotations included because I know you can't see— has discovered the true nature of your relationship."

He made an even more desperate noise.

"Your cousin who happens to be friends with all the people who matter in school." He grinned smugly. "You don't think the shitty-gami are gonna pull him out and put another officer in his place do you?"

"Mff?" Translated to 'what'.

"Do you think he'll complain to his senior officer that he had 'personal troubles'—quotations again—and can't continue to work in The World of the Living?"

The other propped himself up on an elbow.

"'Oh, captain old bald guy, I can't handle the task you've given me because some strong, handsome, teenage boy is trying to get in my pants. Could I be reassigned? Perhaps to an easier position without virile, young men?'"

Glaring, the Primera relaxed and let himself kneel on the floor.

"Byakuya's voice is not that high. Lower your pitch." He mumbled.

"Point is, you're gonna fail photography and your social reputation will be in pieces by the time we get back." Grimmjow shook his cellular device.

"What? Where'd you get that? How do you have service here?" He kneeled erectly and pointed at the doomsday device.

"Szayel, he's easy to handle when you show a little skin." He grinned and began to take his tiny jacket off.

Starrk grimaced as his very long tongue found its way to a familiar canine and wrapped itself around the tooth. His counterpart smiled and lidded vibrant blue orbs even further.

"_Real_ easy." He said in his slowest, deepest voice.

"Oh…that's nasty, Grimmjow." He sat back on his heels and looked around the room trying to get the image of a pink-haired scientist bent over a desk out of his head.

"Oh, please." Shifting his weight, he pulled his clothes back on and sighed. "If_ you_ had one, you could call your boyfriend. Hmm."

With pseudo sympathy, he tilted his head.

"You don't have his number." Starrk looked on with disbelief, a scoff escaping his lips.

"I have _everyone's_ number." He whispered quickly.

"_Give me that_." He spat and held his hand out.

"I don't think so." He frowned. "What do I get out of it?"

He huffed and grinded his teeth while thinking.

"I won't let you sleep in my bed anymore." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck." He tossed the phone onto the bed.

Starrk chuckled and took the thing before it fell between the cushions.

"Poor kitty-cat, can't sleep alone." He pouted his lips in mockery and made puppy eyes.

"Shut _up_!" He stomped to the other side of the bed and plopped down. "You_ know_ I have nightmares about canines!"

With great difficulty, the taller arrancar stifled a laugh. Flipping the phone open, he hit the down key on the keypad until he realized the ridiculous names in the phone. They were all highly derogatory or pointing out someone's worst feature. The horrid part was that they were all easy puzzles to solve.

"Which…?" He continued to search for the captain's name.

"'Prissy Princess.'" Grimmjow put a hand to his jaw in mock awe and turned toward the other.

He typed in the letters 'Pri' and found himself frozen.

"What do I…say?" He looked up into the alluring, ocean-like orbs.

They stared back at him.

"I'm only good at getting people in bed." He shrugged. "I'm not some type of pussy romantic."

With anguish, he looked back down at the screen.

* * *

"You could tell him that Grimmjow didn't see that it was him." Nnoitra sat with his knees in the air and his neck bent awkwardly against the stone slab. He was filing his nails and testing them for the perfect point on the Sexta's skin every now and then.

"But we made clear eye contact." The blue-haired man wiggled his nose and leaned into the other's shoulder as he filed. With a much smaller body, he was more comfortable with the seating arrangements.

"You could argue you were drunk," The skeleton argued, remembering the detailed description of the scene. "Or high, all that lipstick."

"I'm classy and don't drink before sundown." He said proudly.

Starrk sighed again, eyes watching the clock on the outside of the cheap flip phone as it ticked away. He leaned over the balcony adjacent to Nnoitra's quarters and searched for something to say to the man.

"What I don't get it is why he ran off," The tallest man questioned. "I mean, he thinks you're all just teenagers, right?"

"Right," Grimmjow answered quickly.

With relief, the one opposite the other two let out a huff. That was a good detail to be left out of the story. This skeleton was the keeper of all those in closets and knew every intimate detail of all being's lives that had made contact with his. He was also one for listlessly laying them strewn about in his wake.

"Maybe he was just trying to hide his sexuality." The Sexta saw that as the perfect opportunity. "Obviously, he likes you a lot but he probably isn't ready to let everyone know yet."

"He is pretty gorgeous. He'll get 'jumped' if they know he enjoys it."

"Just because he's _gay_ doesn't mean he enjoys _gang rape_, moron." Nnoitra frowned at his naivety.

"Just tell him that you understand that he's not ready to come out of the refrigerator." Grimmjow smiled sympathetically to the back of the arracar's troubled head.

"Closet."

"What?"

"It's 'come out of the closet'." The onyx-haired man really did know all.

"Whatever," He mumbled.

"Okay, I'll tell him that." Before the phone was flipped fully open, his two subordinates were all ears, attached to either side of him with great interest. "Alone."

"Oh, come on." Grimmjow whined.

"We're your support system." The tallest man's argument was much better thought out.

It didn't work. Starrk continued to the search through the contacts until he came to the ridiculous nickname that Byakuya had earned himself. He paused and looked at the other two.

"_Go_ away."

"Oh, no," The Sexta feigned compassion. "We're here for you man, through thick and thin."

"Through speakerphone and voicemail." Nnoitra smiled and took his leave to lean back against the opposite wall of the balcony.

The Primera turned to the irritating arrancar on his right. Reluctantly, he too made his way back to the exterior wall of Las Noches.

"'S my phone." He said under his breath as Starrk hit the 'dial' button and put the phone to his ear.

He swallowed hard, failing to scare his heart back to its spot between his lungs. The pounding in his ears was enough to drown out the sound of the dial tone.

Little did he know, that on a different side of the Dangai Precipice an incognito captain was struggling to keep his life source under control as well. He tried to reign in his loudest muscle by placing a hand on his cheek to cover the blush quickly forming. The redhead on the ground turned towards the man as he felt the usually quiet reiatsu pulse with…excitement?

Maybe it was fear. It definitely wasn't irritation, he had felt that vibration many times before. Byakuya looked at the screen on his phone and bit his lip, another highly uncharacteristic gesture.

"Are you going to answer it?" He asked timidly. Smoke flowed from his nose and mouth.

"How often do teenagers answer their phone in this world?" He questioned as the obnoxious 8-bit tone kept singing.

"Always." Renji studied him, uncaring about the fact that the little red-haired boy that could be a fellow heir to a certain 'y' chromosome was peeking at his cards. He paid the young girl no mind either.

"Answer it." The captain tossed the phone in his direction.

He caught it with one hand suavely and checked the caller-id.

"Ayyyyyyy! Grimmjow!" He shouted as he turned back to the children in the gravel lot with him.

There was a pause as the man on the other end of the line's heart skipped a beat out of an incredible mixture of relief and panic.

"Renji." He said as Nnoitra and his fellow snooper leaned in out of interest.

"Oh," He shifted a ceremonial cigarette to the opposite side of his mouth. "Whaddup, Starrk?"

With a glare, the marked man smacked Jinta's hand away from his cookies. Behind him, Byakuya had taken a couple steps off the deck of the deceiving shop and Urahara had transmuted from a shadow.

"Uh, not much," He looked around the vast desert. "Just hanging out with family."

"Oh, yeah?" More smoke escaped Renji's lips.

"There isn't much to do around here." He stood up and scratched the back of his head. "It's pretty dry."

"Well, spending time with family is important, man." He raised the bet by tossing a brownie out onto the center plate atop the tiny stones covering the lot.

"What are you doing?" Starrk heard the redhead snicker. The children had met his raise.

"Just sitting around at my, uh, uncle's shop," He made a face in response to both Jinta's frustration at losing another hand and that 'uncle' was the best he could come up with. "Teaching some kids how to play poker."

"I see, I mean, are you…too busy to talk?" A hand hit his forehead and Grimmjow giggled behind him.

"Nah, just chillin' outside. The dusk is beautiful, isn't it?" The raven-haired man, craned his neck with attitude, a habit he had recently picked up.

"Ah, yeah." The Primera tried to remember what the beginning of night looked like. "Very orange."

"And red and green and blue and purple." He turned to the man behind him and took the butt out of his mouth with thick fingers. "Really brings out the color in people's eyes."

"I'll remember that," He chuckled and began pacing the tiny terrace. "For dates, ya know."

Renji scoffed and stood throwing his cards on the ground next to his plate of sweet treats.

"So, were you trying to reach Byakuya?" He stretched in the sunlight and made an ugly face at his captain.

He simply adjusted his yukata and stared the other down.

"Well, yeah. We need to finish our, uh, photography project." Looking at the floor as he walked, he drew more attention from the two sitting near him.

"Want me to see what's up with him?" Casually, he walked past the barely garbed man and scuffed his tennis shoes on the wooden deck.

Byakuya turned behind him, stirring the dusty yard with his bared feet and tucking a few freed strands behind his ear. He was watching intently, eyes darting all over the lieutenant's body, from sealed lips to twitching forearms to downcast eyes to shuffling feet.

"Yeah, that'd be great," The brunette turned and then stopped pacing, hand still rubbing the back of his racing mind.

"Alright, hold on."

"'kay."

Renji put the phone against his chest and looked at his captain expectantly.

"I'm not here, Abarai." He looked at the filter twisting between the other's fingers and squinted as the golden light entered his eyes.

Grinning, he shifted feet and flipped the cigarette to tap off the ashes. He loved smoking in gigais.

"Where'd you go?" Holding his chin up cockily, he looked down at his captain.

"Here." He stepped onto the ledge palm upturned with the other, expecting him to move, but finding himself clinging to his subordinate to keep himself from falling.

"Where'd you go?" Cooley, he leaned against the pillar Byakuya couldn't get a grip on and let smoke wander out of his nostrils.

His captain watched with interest as the white air fell from the sharp nose and bounced off his own chest. Renji put the phone back to his mouth.

While they were bickering, Starrk was trying to ignore the stupid suggestions coming from his moral support.

"Tell him that you had a great time." Grimmjow couldn't keep a straight face.

"No, tell him that you're okay with a secret romance." Nnoitra's mouth quivered. "Secrets are hot."

"Like Romeo and Juliet." The blue-haired arrancar burst out laughing while the Quinta tried to stifle what was a squeal.

"_Shut up_!" He put his hand over the phone and held it out towards the sands. "I don't want him to not take me seriously."

"Aizen's Capulet and the Gotei commander is Montague." The Sexta cackled in a raspy manner.

"That makes," Nnoitra was lost for breath. "Renji Mercutio and Ichigo, Benvolio, and you…you're the nurse, Grimmjow!"

They both guffawed embarrassingly and pointed at Juliet.

"Hold on, let me check upstairs." The lieutenant put the phone against his chest and immediately picked it back up. "And outside, may take a minute."

"Tell him that Urahara and I went to get something from the store." He looked up at the crimson stubble glowing in the sunlight.

"That sounds weird," He smirked, butt being tossed to the other side of his mouth. "'Your boyfriend wandered off with a perverted old fart'."

Both Renji and Urahara snorted but only one was stifled. As his amber eyes came back to the expression on his commander's mouth, Renji all but squawked.

"_Shhhhh_!" Byakuya reached for the phone as the tattooed man leaned forward.

"What was _that_?" He lifted the thing up, swung his arm around his back, and pressed the receiver into his back. "You're all _flushed_, captain."

He stepped back and reached for the shorter man's reddened cheeks with calloused, rough fingers. Grasping his jaw and both doughy morsels, he made the other's lips pout as he taunted him.

"Human boy got your panties in a bunch, _sir_?" The raven-haired man kept his cool, remembering that the other had the phone. The smoke flowed directly through Byakuya's perfectly white teeth as the taller man whispered. "Or has he _already_ had what's _in_ them?"

"_Abarai_," He hissed and gripped the wife beater the other was wearing.

"No, seriously. Is that why you wanted _me _to answer the phone?"

The captain didn't answer, simply staring back.

"So you _have_ gone all the way."

"All the way to where?" Renji released his lips only after he asked the bewildered question.

He stood erect as the grasp on his shirt loosened a tiny bit. Pulling the phone back around, he looked down in his captain's eyes, expressionless.

"He must have gone to get the ramen with my uncle." Renji said calmly.

"Oh," Starrk didn't know what to say next.

He looked towards big, azure orbs. They were fully focused on his mouth with compassion or amusement, he couldn't tell.

"Do you want me to tell him you called?" The shorter man's eye twitched only once.

"Um, yeah, could you?" The Primera pushed the palm of his free hand as far into his brow as his human-like reserves of energy would allow.

"No problem," He relaxed, shifting his weight to his left side and placed his hand roughly on Byakuya's while looking towards the dusky sky. "I'll tell him to call you back."

"Thanks, Renji." He sighed into the phone as the receiver grunted and pressed the 'end' button. "Oh, god."

The bearded arrancar melted onto the white, stone floor and closed the cheap phone. Nnoitra chuckled before his blue-haired pal followed suit.

* * *

I didn't know months could pass that quickly.


	7. Boy and Boy as Romeo and Juliet

**Boy and Boy as Romeo and Juliet**

Their apartment was exactly as they left it. There were bottles of men's toiletries strewn about and clothes hanging off most of the furniture, moving every now and again as the breeze flowed in from the open balcony door.

The Primera rolled his eyes and shook his head silently as not to grab the attention of the other arrancar. Walking towards the kitchen, The Sexta missed a cylinder of Axe lying on its side and slipped on it. He flung his arms out and grabbed the handle to the refrigerator's door, nearly bringing the entire thing down with him. Three hundred pounds was no match for an Espada that hadn't put his gigai on yet.

Without finesse, he slid the rest of the way to the floor and crawled onto all four. He picked up the can of body spray, crawled, picking up various dispensed items, to the trashcan, and dumped them in. Standing, Grimmjow turned to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. He turned to Starrk to ask if he wanted one and received a dismissive wave and a laugh from the living room. Lounging on the couch were their gigais. Had someone walked in during their return to Las Noches, one would have thought they were poisoned and that the perpetrator had escaped off the balcony.

"What time is it?" The Primera questioned.

"Four thirty." Grimmjow said, looking at the clock on the microwave. "You coul—"

"No, I'll wait until tomorrow." He knew that the man was going to suggest calling his photography partner. "It's a bit short notice."

"Okay, alright." He tossed the bottle on the couch next to his gigai and then began to put it on."Oooh, tight fit."

Sighing, the other put his body back on as well. He left it dressed in his favorite outfit with the hair in a ponytail.

"So cold." He hissed.

"Well, maybe you should go for a walk." Grimmjow clapped his hands casually to get the blood running, so to speak.

Frowning, the taller man let out a huff.

"Why?" His mouth hung ajar. "Did you really make a booty call for Sunday night?"

"I can't help it," Hands up defensively, he grinned. "Sexy people like me have a duty to satisfy those who call and if that requires booking dates around the clock, so be it."

"Go to her house." Walking past into his bedroom, he smirked.

Brushing his teeth was always the first thing he did with his gigai.

"No, she lives alone," He followed. "That'd be too creepy."

"How so?" Starrk questioned, spilling Colgate onto the darker blue brush and then holding it under the faucet.

"Because we'll be all alone." Checking his jaw line for blue stubble, he stood over the other sink. "She doesn't have to worry about anyone coming home."

"Hmm?" The sound the bristles made in his mouth were more than unattractive.

"She'll expect…_cuddling_." He looked wide-eyed at Starrk. "Or even worse, spending the _night_."

"Rmmm." Opening his mouth, he brushed his tongue.

"Why do _you _need the apartment?" He pulled out his phone.

"Mmm _mm_ mmmm." Meant to be 'I _live _here'.

Foiled, he looked back to the screen and quickly tapped out a text message.

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested with a smirk.

The bearded man lifted an eyebrow and moved the dental tool to the other side of his mouth.

"Come on," Grimmjow looked past him to the bedroom window. "We gotta get to know the neighborhood and enjoy The World of the Living while it's still there to enjoy."

His audience lowered its jaw and twisted the brush to scrub the bottom set.

"Better than sitting around the house, right?"

Starrk leaned down and spat into the sink.

"Did you read the chapters assigned in _The Iliad_?" He asked, still bent over.

"Yeah, mom." He turned and walked out through his bedroom.

Pressing on, the other followed. The Sexta sprayed himself with some Ralph Lauren and then picked up a pack of gum.

"I read." Some hair product found itself in his blue locks.

He turned from side to side before walking back into the bathroom and splashing some water over his face.

"What if we get lost?" The way that the other fished any traces of dirt, grime, or secretions from the crevices and orifices of his face, earned a grimace.

"We'll find our way back." He reached for the soap and quickly washed the shine off his skin. "It's not like this is a bad neighborhood."

He padded himself dry and then brushed his eyebrows in a single direction along with the hair on his arms. After checking his fingernails, he slipped on an onyx ring from a dish between the sinks and tucked the front of his grey t-shirt into his Levi's. Patting the kanji on his shirt, he double checked his hair and inspected his teeth. The Primera stood patiently by as he brushed any possibility of dandruff from his shoulders, checked how clean his ears were, and then did ten pushups.

"What are you…?" Starrk was impressed by how much prep work he put into hook ups.

"Pushups," He jumped back to his feet and walked to get some socks. "Makes the veins bulge and the pheromones potent. Bitches love pheromones."

"Ew." Starrk whispered.

Jogging towards the door, he grabbed his vans and keys. Once in the hall, he hopped towards the elevator, pulling his shoes on. The blue-haired man followed seconds after, slamming the door and holding his chucks in one hand.

"Close the balcony door, Barbie?" Starrk asked as they both practically fell onto the platform.

"Shut up."

* * *

After walking down many streets, exchanging several stories about destroying then eating a foe, and discussing what little pieces of life on earth they could remember, the arrancars found themselves standing in front of an inconspicuous, little shop.

"Where _are _we?" The Primera looked at the sign atop the building and spun his head to see the surroundings.

"You said 'go to her house'," Grimmjow started towards the back of the shop. "But I didn't wanna meet her there."

Cautiously, the man followed the other around the shanty, listening to the sound of the gravel as it floated up into the air and landed lightly on either his black jeans or back on the ground. Behind the shop, was a lot covered with pebbles and shale, walled on two sides by exterior, concrete walls belonging to separate buildings and a small overgrown, fenced garden. The hut had a wooden deck with pillars and two small children sitting on it.

"Hey, kids." The Sexta greeted the little, red-haired boy.

"Who are you?" He spat back.

The smile on thin lips fell as he straightened.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm Jinta," Defiantly, he stood and looked into the azure orbs. "And I run this here place."

"Jinta, you shouldn't lie to strangers." The tiny girl said. Her voice was squeaky and her eyes were filled with innocence.

"Shut up, Ururu!" Turning on her, he shortly flushed. "We don't know who they are!"

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjacques." His thumb shot out and tapped his chest. "Soak up the glory, tiny."

"I've never heard of you before." He folded his arms and sized the vigorous man up. "You can't be that good, _wannabe_."

"I'm no wa—"

"Who's in charge around here?" Starrk calmly interrupted. With a deeper voice, the children paid him more mind, all three of them.

"Didn't you see the _sign_?" The boy snarled. It made no difference to him that he was half these men's size.

"Mister Urahara." Ururu said timidly.

Behind Starrk, Grimmjow was tapping out another text message.

"Is he inside?" The bearded man smiled kindly.

"Yes," The girl twiddled her thumbs, standing. "Would you like me to go get him?"

"Than—"

"No." Grimmjow growled, staring down Jinta.

Ururu immediately sat back down.

"Why don't you show me where he is?" The Primera asked, hand extended out.

She took his hand and started toward the back door to the shop with him in tow. After a moment of locking eyes with the child, the other man followed, pushing the boy out of the way with his index finger.

"Hey!" Jinta's shout got everyone in the room's attention.

They had heard it through a room, around a corner, and down a hall. Inside, sitting around a rather large kotatsu was an unkempt blonde with a striped hat, a black cat, and a cane he was too young for, the orange-haired girl the Primera had seen the first day of school and at that ridiculous party, a rather large, rather serious man with an apron and platted pigtails, Ichigo, Renji, a rebellious, young man wearing a black kimono, sporting raven-colored hair and the number '69' hopefully sharpied onto his face, a big-headed, black-haired, lavender-eyed girl, a jubilant, dewy-eyed man with flawless skin and fantastically long, white hair, and Byakuya.

Everyone one of them stared back at the young man as the girl walked around the table and kneeled next to the blonde man.

"Um, Mr. Urahara," She all but whispered. "This is…um…"

"Starrk?" Renji said the name on him, Ichigo, and Byakuya's minds.

The Primera avoided eye contact with his sticky situation partner. The raven-haired captain didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I have the tea, every—" A busty, orange-haired woman wearing a high school uniform came through the noren with a tray carrying ten cups and a large teapot.

She studied the bearded man as well.

"Who is _that_?" She bent to whisper into Renji's ear.

"Starrk." He repeated.

"Well, Starrk, have a seat, why don't you?" Urahara pointed to the violet-eyed man. "Scoot on over there, eh, Byakuya."

Both men looked to him with quieted disbelief.

"Of course." He said reluctantly as he moved closer to the man with the scars and the number on his cheek, who moved closer to Renji.

"Sooo, how do we know…_Starrk_?" The woman placed the tea in the center of the table and watched the intruder carefully as she stepped to hand each person a cup.

"He's—" Ichigo froze as another interloper brushed the noren out of his way.

Several members of the table were taken aback by his sky blue strands and teal make up while the remaining couple leaned forward out of interest.

"Another one." The orange-haired woman commented as Jinta smacked his face on the back of Grimmjow's thigh.

The man with the long hair sitting next to the Primera giggled like a baby girl.

"Grimmjow." The smaller of the orange-haired females said nervously.

"Hey, Orihime." He gave a small smirk and took in the characters in the room. "Hello, everyone."

"Who _are_ these two joining us?" Urahara asked to no one in particular.

"They're classmates." Ichigo said as Byakuya fingered and studied the swirling pattern on his yakuta.

"I'm sorry," Orihime blushed. "Grimmjow was coming to pick me up. We were going to go to the park."

He smiled nervously, under the eyes of what he assumed to be her most treasured loved ones.

"Well, grab a seat until you leave, Grimmjow." Urahara gestured to the tiny space between the elder, white-haired man and where the woman who brought the tea now sat. "Alright everyone, going around the table from my right we have, my business partner, Tessai Tsukabishi, my two employees, Jinta, and Ururu, Rukia Kuchiki and her brother Byakuya, Starrk…uh?

"Jeagerjacques." The Sexta said with a face. "He's my cousin."

"Starrk Jeagerjacques and between him and his cousin, is Jushiro Ukitake, my brother. Next to him are Grimmjow and Rangiku, Orihime's sister, Shuuhei Hisagi, Byakuya's cousin, Renji, my nephew, Ichigo, and Orihime."

The black cat in his lap meowed pointedly.

"Oh, and my best friend, Yoruichi." Everyone around the table took a good gander at everyone else and exchanged smiles as if they were meeting for the first time.

"I guess I'll get more cups." Rangiku said, jumping up.

"I'll help you." Rukia suggested.

Both of them walked off into the kitchen, Rukia put her hands in her dress pockets, as she was too short to hit the noren.

"So how old are you two?" Ukitake asked excitedly. He flashed a gorgeous smile towards Grimmjow.

"I'm sixteen." Grimmjow tried lying.

"And I'm seventeen." Starrk added, unconsciously stroking his beard.

"But you're in the same classes as everyone else?" Shuuhei asked curiously.

"Yeah," Starrk said, sounding more confident than he was.

"The math class is a pretty mixed crowd of grades." Ichigo inadvertently helped him make his case.

"Do you have any other classes together?" Urahara asked.

"Yes, I mean," The Primera gestured to the raven-haired beauty with his head. "Byakuya and I have photography together."

"Oh! Is this the guy that su—"

"Ichigo!" Renji interrupted.

The marked man's captain shot a terrifying look in the redhead's direction

In the tiny room, Starrk could hear the girls talking about how attractive they thought Grimmjow was.

"Wow, he's _so_ handsome." Rangiku said in hushed tones.

"I know, that hair is _so hot_." The smaller one whispered.

"Ruki-_aaaaaaa_!" She squealed. "I didn't know you were so _bad_!"

"Only when my brother isn't around." She giggled.

"Speaking of male relatives, the one with the beard is so _gorgeous_." Rangiku did a little groove.

"They're both on the market, too." Rukia bit her lip.

"Mm-mm," She pulled a cup from the cabinet. "I hear that the blue-haired one—"

"_Mmmhmmmm_!" The black-haired girl voiced her agreement with his physique.

"—he's a _real_ ladies' man. He really gets around, four girls in one _afternoon_!"

"What? What's Orhime doing with him?" She was still looking out at the guests at the table.

"And the other one," Rangiku paused for emphasis. "I was told that him and your brother have a little _som'n'-som'n'_ goin' on there."

"No, you're lying." She looked at the taller woman.

"Oh, no. Abarai told me."

"Oh, yeah? Did you ask Ichigo?" She turned back.

"Yup. He said 'I could sense some _chemistry_ happening there, but I didn't know it was _romance_'."

"What?" Rukia said amusedly.

"_Mhmmm_. They've been known to get _pretty _goo-goo-eyed and blush-ey and giggly over each other's_ names_."

"Not my brother, there's no way." She grabbed the sugar from the counter.

"You'd be surprised." Rangiku walked past her into the room.

Starrk refocused his attention to the conversation at the table. Out of curiosity, he peered over at Byakuya. The captain hadn't heard what was going on in the kitchen.

"You sure are handsome for such young men." Ukitake said, grabbing the teapot and beginning to pour some into the arrancar's cups.

"I always knew you were dying to get some, Ukitake." Rukia said with a smirk.

"What?" He blushed and filled his own cup. "Nonsense. Want some sugar, honey?"

"Yes, please." Grimmjow and Starrk both said deeply.

The elder man cooed and bit his lip.

"Ukitake." Byakuya warned.

"What harm is there in indulging an old man?" Urahara questioned, bouncing his eyebrows.

"None." The blue-haired man replied, eyes focused on big, brown ones as he poured a large spoonful of sugar into Ukitake's tea.

After a moment of silence, Shuuhei cleared his throat.

"Well, I should start on dinner." Getting up, his slender thighs momentarily slipped out from under his coal-colored kimono.

"Shall I help?" Renji asked, starting to get up.

"I will, too," Rangiku stated cheerily.

The three departed through the threshold of the kitchen and began discussing what they would serve.

"Tessai," Urahara started from under his hat. "Let's finish what we had begun earlier with Ichigo downstairs. Feel free to wait right here or in the refreshing light of the evening, everyone."

He stood, twirling his cane as he walked out of the doorway, and turned right, the opposite direction of the back entrance to the shop, with the orange-haired teen and enormous man in tow. Ukitake's smile brightened and he sat upright.

"We should get out of the chefs' way," He stood and looked towards the 'teens' on the floor. "The sun will be good for us, too."

"You're right, Ukitake." Orihime got up with great enthusiasm and padded around the table. She stood behind Grimmjow. "Come on, everyone."

Jinta and Ururu grabbed Rukia's hands as the men sitting around the table began to lift themselves from their seats as ancient stone guardians awakening. The three shortest members of the group ran to the unkempt lot outside the dingy shoji screens as the young men were lead by an eccentric Orihime and excited Ukitake.

Once outside, the blue-haired arrancar grabbed the ginger girl's hand and silently pulled her away from the rest of the group. As they made their way around the shanty, Grimmjow flashed a toothy grin and mischievous wink at his temporary cousin. Starrk sighed as he was left alone on the porch with his photography partner to watch Ukitake and Rukia engage in 'Mr. Daruma fell down', a traditional game of tag, with the children. Calmly, he sat down on the stair , decidedly just near enough to the closest pillar to seem indifferent and just close enough to where Byakuya was standing to show interest. The paler figure took the bait and gracefully seated himself next to the other. Struggling to stifle a smirk, the bearded man watched black strands dancing playfully in the wind and tickling a light, ambrosia-colored smile. The raven-haired captain looked on as his sister ran from the tiny, red boy.

The sun was still an hour or two above the horizon as the participants ran around in the lot, screaming and jumping at one another's touch or close approximation. The Primera laughed at the old man as he ran from the children. Surprisingly his long, used legs carried him faster than the other three pairs could run with ease. He was quite peculiar with his black brows and snowy locks.

"I apologize," Byakuya suddenly blurted. "I'm…sorry for running out like that."

The shorter man studied the gravel under the stair his bared, manicured feet were resting on. Starrk gazed down at his pale, uncovered knees and gave a sad smile as the other turned to him.

"It's okay," With a pink hue forming on two sets of cheeks, he continued. "I understand if that was too fast for you or you don't want everyone knowing what goes on between us."

Listening to the other dinner guests frolicking in the yard, the pale captain smiled amusedly.

"It's not that," He looked into silver orbs sincerely. "I was 'taken by surprise', as they say."

The Primera chuckled and turned to hide his flushed neck. It was as if Yammi had crawled down from an everlasting piggyback in his released form. At least he knew now that this could go as far the outside world would allow it.

"But, a secret romance couldn't hurt anyone, could it?" He asked, leaning into the other with a giggle.

The smile fell from his lips as he remembered the teasing about Romeo and Juliet from Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"If you say so, Romeo." With infinite speed and impeccable timing, the taller man leaned down and pressed his lips into Byakuya's. As soon as he pulled away, the marked man appeared between the shoji.

"You two busy?" He asked pointing a finger at the pair.

"N-not really." The suave arrancar lied.

The dark-haired captain turned back to the game at play, concealing his burning cheeks. Shuuhei held up a piece of paper.

"Some things I need from the corner store, think you can help me out?" He pushed a smile onto his lips.

"Um," Starrk looked to his companion. "We can handle it, I'm sure."

* * *

What? I'm on a roll. Not that I really have the time for it.

One more chapter in the next week is more than likely.

How many of you would read something with Ukitake and Zaraki?


	8. Is That Boy's Father?

**Is That Boy's Father?**

The next week went by with relative ease. There was no tension or disagreement in the Jeagerjacques household because there was never more than one conscious member in the apartment at a time. The arrancars spent their days romancing and studying in between and during social encounters and sitting on nearly opposite sides of the room from one another in class. It wasn't until Starrk had a lively Friday afternoon that he noticed the complete lack of blue hair in his life.

"Tonight?" Byakuya asked, mouth full of yogurt.

His hair was flopping around with the breeze and his eyes were squinting because of the sunlight. He was sitting across from The Primera in the schoolyard, legs crossed and book bag behind him. He leaned on it and sat in an uncomfortable position with his core muscles tensed.

"Yeah, we could cook or watch a movie or something." Starrk scratched his nose and watched as two girls walked past behind Byakuya, taking a keen interest in their teeny tiny picnic.

"I…hmm," He put the spoon back into the pear flavored goop and twisted it thoughtfully.

"Rukia and I were going to pay a visit to our parents."

"Oh," He deflated.

"It's been a long time, seeing as we live with Urahara." He put the spoon back to his mouth. "And the other endless guests."

Opening his mouth, he stuck the spoon in and closed his pink lips around it.

"Well, you have your own room, don't you?" Starrk asked, picking some of the grass from the ground with his head in his hand.

"No," He said flatly and almost rolled his eyes. "I must share with Abarai."

"What?" Looking back up into purple orbs, he felt a tinge of alarm. "Really?"

"Yes." He scraped the bottom of the yo plait.

"Isn't that kinda…weird?"

"No," His half-lidded eyes shot back to the other man's. "We've become accustomed to each other's presence. You live with Grimmjow, correct?"

He debated stating whether or not they had separate rooms. It would have been a bit of a lie.

"I do."

Byakuya gave him a very blank look, his specialty. The only difference this time was that there was a piece of metal swirling about his tongue and lips that the Primera was _very_ jealous of.

* * *

An hour later, Starrk found himself standing outside the shack that was Urahara's shoten with the black-haired captain's fingers very delicately trying to find their way between his. They had been watching a tiny pink-haired girl and a white-haired boy play dominoes with Ururu and Jinta. The teal-eyed young man was obviously in charge and had a temper even shorter than he was. Repeatedly, he had gone on tangential, shouting matches with the other boy and scolded the pink-haired girl on how foolish she was and she ought to act more appropriate for her title.

Abruptly, the tall man grabbed Byakuya's wrist and clapped his hand on top of the elegant fingers, clumsily clawing the rectangular digits around the other's pale knuckles. He held on tight and let the limp wrist go. To his amusement, the captain's face had turned crimson and his mouth had shrunk to half its normal size. He put his free hand over the bottom portion of his face and lowered his head while trying to release his fingers. Starrk held firm and didn't budge, even when the captain tried to use his other hand to pry the fingers loose.

"No." The Espada said curtly.

He smacked the top of the extraction hand much to Byakuya's surprise. He looked up at the arrancar in muted, tight-lipped astonishment. Starrk looked back and mimicked his face while struggling to keep a serious expression. The jerk of his lips into a hideous grimace made the soul reaper lose the staring competition and burst out laughing. The quiet, yet wild guffaw caught the attention of a domino-winning, snowy-haired tyrant across the lot.

He stopped scrutinizing the game and took a moment to study the scene before him. How bizarre it was to see the ever-stolid captain Kuchiki in a high school uniform, wearing chucks with his hair in a ponytail and his usually completely covered body practically lying against this odd, teenage _boy_, not only with his shirt minimally unbuttoned and his hand wrapped around the much thicker one, but with a full out smile accompanying a noise that was even more than his rare, deep chuckle. He was dumb-founded at this scene as natural as Tousen walking through Heuco Mundo in a poodle skirt with a baby Kenpachi in his arms.

Who was, in fact, standing, in full bloom, between the shoji to the shop. He, too, had no idea what to think of the scene lay before him. It put a new twist on the conversation Urahara and he had just had about the two overgrown teenagers. Slowly, with ancient, spider like legs, he made his way back to where the shop owner was sitting with his faithful, black cat.

"Stop it," Byakuya hissed, "There are _people_ here."

"So?" The bearded man said pointedly.

"They will see us," Whispering, he stealthily padded back into the shop and pulled Starrk with him.

He looked up and down the hall and silently made his way to a room far from the boisterous kitchen, over crowded with blue, red, and orange haired people. The excitement came rushing through his body as Starrk realized that they must have been going to Byakuya's bedroom.

Slowly, the captain slid the door open and pushed the other inside. He closed the shoji behind him and walked to the sliding closet doors. Starrk found his way to the neater futon splayed on the floor. The other had various shirts, multiple half-finished beverages, multicolored sunglasses, and several works of both classical and propagandist literature lying on it.

"Wha—?" As he turned back to the other man, he got a nice look at the pale flesh of his flawless back.

Starrk unconsciously licked his lips while Byakuya changed into a pale, green yukata, keeping his orange and white, polka dot, silk boxers on. The image made him snigger. The captain sighed and walked to the opposite bed, fishing through the sheets to find two electronic devices. He walked to a socket in the wall and plugged the bigger one into it, placing the smaller one in what seemed to be a pre-destined position.

"I apologize," He swiveled with blushing cheeks. "I simply enjoy more traditional clothing."

"Doesn't matter to me," 'It's all coming off, anyway' He thought.

The smaller man joined him on the bed, slowly sitting back until his spine was at a complete parallel with the mattress. He had the tiniest blush on pale cheeks and a great lack of concentration in what he was pondering. The timid way in which that sterile gaze bounced between a spot on the floor and the meaty hand digging into his bed, informed Starrk the that other wasn't much experienced in the way of teenagers and had no idea where around to begin fooling. He swallowed as his eyes travelled farther up the robust arm with each return and blinked the tiniest bit quicker than usual as he noted the large, protruding veins on the inside of the other's forearm.

"I gotta kiss you." Starrk blurted before grabbing hold of the man's face.

He got a wide-eyed grunt and a hand on his wrist in response to his boldness, but no resistance. Byakuya was more interested in the feel of the less than sparse body hair wrapping around the assaulting wrist and hesitantly slid his soft finger pads along it. Without a single noise reverberating in his mind, his focus was lost and his heavy lashes came down on the unresponsive pupils. The assailant could feel the release of his tightly wound spiritual pressure as his lips eased into a more natural position less akin to pursing and his body lean just slightly into the connection. He noted as the red, of either a blush or lack of oxygen, began climbing up the base of his graceful neck.

Releasing the kiss, he watched the pouted lips lazily revert to their natural position. The stunned predicament of his conscious rapidly became apparent as his heavy lids retreated up the eye and hung even lower than normal over the glazed orbs. They seemed almost lifeless in their paralyzed place, directed towards, but not focused on, the thin lips that he so longed to reconnect with his own. Starrk loosened his grip on the soft skin to prevent it from irritation and closed his mouth as the sensation brought the captain back to life. He leaned in again and pressed his jaw against the other, one of his hands coming down from the privileged Kuchiki head and finding its place along his bicep. He flexed the muscles in his lips gently to distract the other from the exploring hand on his arm. He was definitely a trained soldier and dutiful in discipline, the whole of his body was deceiving. It was incredibly breathtaking and boyish on the outside and more than powerful and aged underneath. The reminder that this was not simply another foolish member of the Arrancar Army or a humble, ignorant human made the Primera's heart flip. He pulled away and dove back in several times, each sending the pale goddess into more euphoria.

"S…so rash, you are." Breathlessly, Byakuya whispered, eyes closed.

The arrancar tilted his head and brought Byakuya's mouth closer. The kiss was loose-lipped, almost purposely sloppy, and landed on the left side of his dewy lips. They appeared to be sagging at the corners and irritated with the kisses. Red with passion and twitching slightly in anticipation, they pushed the air back out of his lungs only after he recognized his need for oxygen. The lips against his jowls readjusted themselves and parted further for the introduction of the captain's flesh to teeth. The passing of air shifted to raggedness as the front tusks pushed flatly and teasingly along him.

Hesitantly pulling away, Starrk ghosted his hands down the granny smith apple-colored gown and around the undulating ribcage to put them on Byakuya's back. He moved his mouth back to the other's for distraction as the intrigued, aligned fingertips made their journey south. They diverted into two separate groups to flank the slender hips and choke the sensitive and tender, scarce meat that lay atop them. A wave of surprise flowed from his nose and his brow furrowed noticeably. The soul-reaper's hands habitually moved to stop the contact between him and another being but he grounded them on the taller man's broad shoulders with piercing nails. His teeth clenched in discomfort as another lip locking came to a close.

Avoiding the penetrating glare, the other snaked a hand into silky, black locks as the second wrapped firmly around the still fluctuating chest in a more than protective manner. Byakuya's head had no choice but to move its mandible on top of a shoulder swollen with years of sword-handling as his palms slid down the tensed arms until they came to a crest and stayed firm, his strength on the verge of forcing their bodies apart.

"Byakuya." The taller man sighed as his pointed nose tickled behind an over-sensitive ear.

The organ was unused to such purpose as being stimulated and sent a shiver through the captain's worried body. He was becoming quickly excited by the strategic tactics that the other was testing on his wanton self and it was grinding against his conscience. Surely, the thoughts of what he and this 'teenager' were doing and their intentions were racing through his mind, each urge to push the larger body off himself immediately quieted by the sensation said body was inflicting upon his most vulnerable pieces. He was lost in the touches and succumbed to indulging himself after the burly and life-filled arms pulled his slight frame to sit atop the premature manifestation of Starrk's excitement.

The bulge was more than enough to stir his own as the persistent claws of the Primera rearranged his nearly quaking thighs to straddle the solid hips of their corresponding body. The helpless expression plastered on his face matched the pattern his breathing had tuned to. He released a particularly ragged breath as his lobe was softly seized between hungry jaws and the hands on him began roughly kneading large circles into his thighs. Starrk's hips moved slightly with his needy hands and his desire slowly hardened into demand while a deft tongue found its way around and into Byakuya's ear. The smaller body was arched forward to maximize the contact between their hips and faces.

The Primera was breathing hard now, too, his heart pumping its way between his ears. He was quickly frustrated as he realized he couldn't _hear _any signs of gratification. He longed for Byakuya to know that his ears were his most sensitive sense and to quickly oblige them. Instead, he settled for earning his reward and struggled to get his face under the captain's jaw. He was persistently denying any access to the irresistible skin along his neck and it almost made the other growl. Slowly, the calloused digits of the Primera wound their way up the smaller man's backbone and into his hair to grab hold of the black locks. At the nearly rough tug of his scalp, Byakuya gasped and opened his eyes. With great interest, he stared back into the devious, pale orbs of the Espada and found the grip too tight to move his head. He watched with stilled breathing as the man quietly drew in the clean, fresh scent of him, a flare coming to pointed nostrils. He snarled and exposed his canines, the wolf-like side of his persona seeping into his conscious while he sampled the soft flesh in such close proximity to his face and pulled down with a slow force to arch his partner's back.

"The…" The captain all but sighed. "The music."

He could feel Starrk's top lip twitching as he continued struggling to form a sentence.

"So… the o-others won't hear…hear us."

He grasped the entirety of the back of the long neck and forced it in the direction he wanted. First to left to tickle the right side and then to the right to brush his beard against the center. His partner grimaced and gave nothing as he moved his hands to formed fists in the white fabric of his uniform. Byakuya's thighs tightened around his hips as Starrk's mouth moved lower, still not making contact with the alabaster skin. The Espada pitched forward and moved to be on top of the smaller man, already between the exposed legs. He caught an unwanted glimpse of the silent terror that filled and seeped out of the purple orbs and externalized as a deepened flush on his cheeks. He seemed miserable under the other and tossed his head from side to side, distracting himself from the nose that pushed the fabric of his yukata apart. Another song started on the ipod.

He groaned, deeply and pressed his nose into the smooth chest, inhaling the other's scent again. It was intoxicating to his canine-like nostrils and sent his groin into overdrive. He pulled even tighter on the strands entangled in his fingers and listened to the sound of the soul-reaper's frenzied breathing. The others hands were still clinging tight to the standard issue uniform as a light, chaste smooch was placed in the center of his abdomen and then replaced with a slick, hot tongue. The feel of the saliva was wiped away by pearly teeth as a line in the song brought both parties to alertness. Starrk momentarily froze and then continued down towards the other's navel while trying to drown out the lyrics that became all too real when applied to his situation. He placed a kiss mimicking his previous one on the tiny dip in Byakuya's physique and removed his hands from raven hair as he inhaled the faint musk emanating from the organ being pressed down upon by his chest. He stifled a grin as he pulled himself up by the sheets and connected his pelvis with the other's own. The captain had covered his mouth in response to the friction created by the movement and was stubbornly refusing to moan.

Said captain turned away as hot, minty breath ghosted over his neck and silently made its way to his ear. Without any rush, the bearded man began to feast on the lobe and penetrate the ear with his tongue, torturously scratching his facial hair against the squishy cheek. The manicured fingers found their way to his shoulders and began to dig into them, their corresponding lips falling open as the larger man rolled his hips. The movement was incredibly, ridiculously slow and sadistically, selfishly hard. It was enough to break Byakuya and he finally let out a well-earned whimper.

Starrk let out an opposing, primal grunt in response to his whine and moved his legs for better contact with the other's groin. He placed his face on the exposed chest and listened to the potent heartbeat as he ground his hips again and again. Pouted, pink lips parted with a silent cry as bare thighs tried to squeeze him out of his position. They opened and clapped against the arrancar's sides as sharp teeth captured his nipple and a garbled cry tried to push past the captain's sealed lips.

"Starrk!" He yelped, crisply.

He continued to grind his hips into the other and ignored the fragile looking arms pushing his shoulders down.

"S-stop!" Teeth twisting the tiny, rosy nub, he gasped and flailed.

Byakuya had panicked at the wrong moment, unwittingly making the predator on top of him extremely excited and forcing the mouth on his chest to widen its range. He bit down again, taking an enormous chunk of the pectoral in his mouth and sucking on it, his tongue flicking directly on the nipple. His victim bleated and tried to roll away but was pushed down by a fierce palm on his shoulder.

"N-no!" He hissed, still on cloud nine below the waist.

The Primera grunted and snarled, releasing the smaller man's chest and flipping him roughly onto his stomach. Byakuya let out a sensual cry and turned his face from the pillow as the taller man continued to roll his hips, his erection rubbing soundly against the other's as his arms wound around the captain's torso and his body weight firmly pressed him into the bed. He tried to get up from underneath the other, but only succeeded in sticking his ass into the air. Starrk took advantage and readjusted his aim, humping directly against the Kuchiki family jewels. He grunted into the other's ear and violently pulled the kimono down off his right shoulder. Promptly, he bit down and made the pale skin bleed.

The smaller man cried out in utter shock and pain, gripping Starrk's wrists and holding on to him as they rocked back and forth. Every movement was a bit harder than the last and pressed Byakuya's neck further into the futon as his breath was forced from him in tiny sounds. Starrk silenced his guttural groans to listen to the whines and whimpers that came from his partner's quivering lips, basking in their precious and high-pitched desperation. Again, the song changed.

"Oh, Byakuya," The aggressor growled, quickening his pace and removing his flesh from the perfectly manicured nails of the other.

He pressed his nose into the nape of the pale neck as his hands slid around a slim waist and harshly pushed the lumbar curve of a sweaty back into the sheets. Hairless thighs moved together and shook as the taller man gripped his hips and placed his legs around the soul reaper's own. He humped harder and connected continuously, his nose moved into the black locks and he breathed raspy air into the shell of a pale ear. Byakuya had turned his head to the side and was crying out with each thrust.

"Starrk!" He yelped.

The Espada paused and slowly moved off him, hands sliding around and pushing his partner onto the side. Licking his lips like a lucky old man, he pushed aside the fabric covering the throbbing manhood in frenzy and lowered his head. Mercilessly, he sucked on the soul reaper and bobbed his head, breathing loudly through his nose and sniffing the intoxicating scent of the other with every satisfying breath.

"Starrk," Byakuya repeated. "Let me."

Breathlessly, he lurched forward and pushed the arrancar's head back. Cross legged the taller man waited as the other fumbled with the zipper on his khakis and struggled to release the dick from the fabric. He swallowed and opened his mouth.

Before he put the thing between his lips, Starrk had started feasting between Byakuya's legs. He lapped at the organ with less restraint than the soul reaper and voiced his approval less often, just barely thrusting into the perfect 'o' formed by those rosy lips. He grunted and tensed before making the smaller man gag and move away from the essence. Byakuya sat up and extended his body for a rag, a shirt or a tissue only to freeze half way through the movement and release into the other's mouth. The gargled sound matched his desperate face as the arrancar dropped the reddened member from his mouth like a hound and pushed himself up and away from the other's lap. He swallowed and wiped his mouth while the less experienced of the two cleaned his mouth with the first thing he got his hands on. The fact that he spit it out didn't offend Starrk in the least.

A shaky breath fell from his lips as he let the mixed fluids drip from his chin, his hands unraveling the teal shirt he was spilling the arrancar's seed onto.

"Oh, no." The soul reaper whispered, rather flatly.

"What is it?" His partner leaned into the wall and let his arms fall lifeless on the bed.

"Abarai's shirt." He held the band tee up and grimaced as the semen eased down through the middle of Midnight Betrayal's logo.

"That band is shit anyway." Turning his head away, Starrk mumbled.

"You are a fan?"

"No." They both chuckled.

Byakuya began crawling towards the hamper, but faltered when his weight was shifted to his legs. They gave out beneath him and he huffed as a loud thud, sounded from the floor.

"Byakuya?" The muffled call came from the direction of the kitchen.

Immediately the captain sat up and readjusted his clothes. He didn't have much practice and was still twisting his yukuta when Starrk had finished putting his junk back in his pants. The Espada looked back to the shoji as the spacious footsteps grew louder. He contemplated turning off the music.

"Kuchiki, you in there?" A gruff voice asked.

The figure behind the paper was enormous with gangly arms and spider-like hands. His hair was long and he was wearing nothing but a pair of cargo shorts.

"Yes, Kenpachi." Byakuya scooted a little farther from the Primera as the shoji slid open.

Kenpachi's huge figure loomed in doorway, completely still as he studied the bearded man sitting on Byakuya's futon' his face contorted by the music on the stereo. Starrk noted the disturbing scar running from his hairline to his pelvis on the left side of his body and the silver in his eyes that danced as his beady pupils shifted from one point to another in the room. His jaw was masculine, matching the wizened lines that ran along the incredible bone structure in his face. He had no eyebrows and his hair was grey and stringy. He was with sinewy limbs that connected to a torso that gracefully widened to his huge shoulders.

"Who's this?"

"This is Starrk Jeagerjacques." The lie of his name stung.

Kenpachi grunted and the two teens sat nervously under his glare. After a moment he sounded off again.

"We should go see your mother soon." He more ordered than suggested.

One of his calloused hands reached up and soothed the skin over his sternum. The alternating, monochromatic shapes in his sclera were aimed at the pale man.

"I have to go, Starrk." Byakuya's breath had finally caught up with him and he stood to walk to the intimidating figure.

"Alright. I'll call you." The arrancar held his hand out even though the comment was more a statement than a question.

He admired the contrast in the figures by the door, how the worn, tired and monstrous figure of the tall man stood by the soft, elegant and precious image of the pretty one.

"Okay." He murmured, moving behind the towering man.

* * *

The apartment was bare when he returned.

After dropping his keys, Starrk studied the house, the street and then his phone.

"_Where the fuck is Grimmjow?_" He thought.

He scanned the apartment again. This time, looking more thoroughly and stepping back into the bedrooms. Foolishly, he checked the blue-haired man's room before his own. The bed was empty and as undisturbed as the moment they first moved in. Momentarily, he wondered if the blue-haired nympho had brought any women into the bed that they shared. Shaking the overprotective thought out of his head, he stepped through the two door bathroom. When he found the other arrancar, he was curled up in the silky black sheets, nude.

Silently, The Primera grimaced. Walking around the bed, he released his face and looked to the floor where a white towel was strewn carelessly between a shower and a pre-partying nap. He sighed and sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes and kicking off his shoes. A nap was in order for him. Sliding in, he tucked his arms behind his head and shifted between the very edge of the mattress and the curve of Grimmjow's backside. He sighed.

* * *

Byakuya and Starrk's soundtrack of love:

Monster by Lady Gaga.

Rolling in The Deep by Adele.

The Thong Song by Sisqo.


	9. I Reckon You Do What He Says, Boy

**I Reckon You do What He Says, Boy**

"What do you mean '_You_ have to go back'?" The Primera furrowed his brow and sat up in the bed.

"Aizen said that you were to come back asap." Grimmjow rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What about you?" He frowned harder. "Why don't you have to go?"

"I dunno." He rolled over to avoid the angry, thin eyes.

Starrk leaned down and lay atop the smaller arrancar.

"What exactly did he say?" He whispered in a menacing tone.

"Well, Yylfordt was the one who relayed the message." The sun was hanging just over the rooftops.

"What did he say?" He repeated, gripping the other's arm.

The Sexta whimpered in a most uncharacteristic manner.

"Go brush your teeth." Grimmjow turned further into the mattress. "Your breath is kickin'."

"Yours is too, buddy."

"I'm not the one trying to talk though." He pulled the silky sheets over his head.

The older man waited for the other to answer his question.

"I'll tell you if you brush your teeth." He demanded from under the covers.

Impatiently, The Primera stood and walked into the bathroom, returning to the threshold immediately after wetting his toothbrush and sticking it in his mouth. The other threw the black bedding off himself and sat upright. His lips were swollen with sleep and his eyes were just as heavy lidded as usual, yet softer in their gaze. The fabric made his skin seem pale and was just as smooth and the rolling muscles of his torso.

"He said, 'Starrk needs to return to Las Noches for some official business about a meeting or something of the like'." He let his mouth hang ajar and waited for a response.

Starrk merely grunted, bristles still grinding across his teeth.

"Any idea how long it will take?" Grumpily, he mumbled through the foam.

Starrk never really was much one for keeping the paste in his mouth.

"I dunno." Running a hand through blue hair, he shrugged.

"Well, I can't just leave you here all alone," Trudging back into the bathroom, he continued. "Lord knows what kinda trouble you'd get into."

"Hey, I can take care of myself _just_ _fine_!" Starrk began brushing the other side of his mouth.

"Don't kid yourself, Grimmjow." He gargled.

The smaller man huffed, putting both his hands in his hair and watching himself in the enormous mirror on the wall with the door. He arched his back and pouted his lips, rolling his shoulders and lowering his lids seductively. His own beauty was always a good distraction from the real world.

"You should try to be there before midnight, huh?"

Starrk came back into the room and looked down at the lime-green colors on the digital clock. 10: 58, it read.

"_Shit_!" There was no point in spitting into the sink now, he looked at the white mess on the floor and his t-shirt and huffed.

He tip-toed backwards to the sink.

"Hey! You still have to clean this up!" Grimmjow let his arch reverse into a slouch.

"Don't you have some party to be at or something?" The bearded arrancar said into the hand cupping water.

He rinsed at lightning speed and returned to the doorway again.

"I don't want any monkey business going in this apartment, you understand?" An index was held up between them.

"But—"

"No hanky-panky."

"I didn—"

"No Tom-foolery."

"She—"

"Or shenanigans."

"What abo—"

"And mercy upon you if I have to use the word 'party', when I get back."

The other Espada was silent, face contorted in frustration and disappointment.

"As a matter of fact, no females in this apartment what-so-ever." The other's jaw dropped.

Surely, there was _something_ fun he could do around here.

* * *

"Well, well, well," A sleazy, silver-haired man leaned against one of the pillars. "Welcome back, Starrk."

He grunted in response to the sly, pouted grin of the former captain.

"How are things in The World of The Living?" Gin continued. "High school treating you well?"

A flash of the fact that their photography project was unfinished in the development stage came to his mind.

"'S goin' fine." He stopped when he noted the smaller man moving into his path.

"Is it now?" Stepping to be right before him, he folded his arms and put his body in a sassy, housewife-like, contra-posto position.

"Yes." The Primera looked down into the tiny lines that were his grinning eyes.

"Because I heard that you were in acquaintances with a former colleague of mine." He twisted his neck to lift his ear toward the other's mouth. "Is that true?"

"I plead the fifth." He didn't know exactly what the phrase meant but he had heard it used many times.

"Oh?" His smile faltered and he leaned back momentarily. "But you've just incriminated yourself by saying that, haven't you?"

Captain Ichimaru leaned back in and kept his lips in a perfect 'o'.

"I don't know, have I?" Starrk raised a mocking, lazy eyebrow.

"Hmm, might wanna do something about the jam you've got yourself in before someone else finds out." Gin put a hand on the other's chest. "Ya know."

The arrancar lowered his head.

"That relationship isn't going to go very far."

"What?" He let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Captain Kuchiki is a rather chaste, some might even say 'asexual', man."

The taller man leaned back and stared defiantly into the other's grin.

"I don't know who Captain Kuchiki is." He whispered.

"Ever since his wife died, he's just been such a Debbie-downer." Starrk's jaw clenched so as not to let his eyes betray him.

Gin swirled around him and gingerly walked away, turning and waving with a chuckle after a few paces. The other lifted his hand out of courtesy and then turned back in the direction he, himself, was headed.

He furrowed his brow in concentration and dug his nails into the white gloves. The words 'Captain Kuchiki' had sounded so strange in his mind, as he had shoved the night when Grimmjow told him of the shinigami's occupation into the recesses of his ancient mind. He couldn't believe that the man would have been old enough to be a widower. The longer he stood in that hallway, the more indications of his photography partner's true age came to light. The depth of his voice was something that one could hardly forget, for a boy in his teens to be blessed with such an authoritative sound was peculiar. Of course, the way which he spoke was remarkable too, quite unenthusiastic or concerned with the trifles of high school. He wasn't petty or immature like the younger people.

But he couldn't be more than a couple hundred years old, right? Starrk had seen soul-reapers and souls that didn't go through hollowfication before and they aged slower than on earth, but not so as to have such creamy skin at the equivalent of, say, 40. He had to be younger than 35, which was equal to about 270, no? That would create a 2,800 year difference between the two of them. He was officially the worst pedophile in the history of human and humanoid life.

He gripped his head. Thinking was something to be left for someone that was good at it.

"Starrk!" A familiar, tiny voice called him.

"Lilinette!" He said, turning around.

"What's wrong?" She put a hand on her scantily clad hip. "You not happy to see me?"

"What do you mean?" He opened his arms.

"You body language says one thing," She put a hand on her other hip. "But your reiatsu says another."

Without thinking, he immediately reeled the entirety of his aura back in. She lifted an eyebrow.

"I can still see you," He stiffened. "And now you look guilty."

"Then what am I guilty of?" Snobbishly, he asked.

The tiny arrancar folded her arms, her pint-sized toe tapping as she twisted her mouth and narrowed her eyes in irritation and concentration. He looked down on her thirteen year-old body blankly and put a hand in his pocket.

"Something sexy, I bet." He was taken aback by the suggestion. "Rumors spread quickly around here. People don't often pay attention to who's around them, either."

"Who was talking? What did you hear?" Leaning down concernedly, he widened his eyes.

"Nnoitra-sama was talking to Halibel-sama about you and Grimmjow-sama." She pulled him to the side of the hallway. "They were saying some pretty scandalous things about what you did in bed."

"What?" He hissed.

"Halibel-sama was all 'He shouldn't be forcing himself upon the poor creature' and Jiruga-sama was like 'He knows that he's weaker, he didn't even have to ask to hit it, resistance wouldn't even be an issue'."

"Did they ever name names?" He asked, gripping her shoulders.

"He said 'Poor Grimmjow is stuck in the middle of it all' and then Tres was like 'You can't really blame The Primera, it's only natural to want such things'." She put her hands on his biceps as he looked to the floor.

"Did you…rape Grimmjow-sama, Starrk?" Cautiously, she whispered.

"**NO**! OF COURSE NOT!" He shuddered at the thought of having that blue-haired freak under him. Then corrected himself, knowing that the nympho would enjoy riding and being the provider of pleasure. "His moan must be so weird."

"What?" Lilinette asked.

"Nothing." He said, patting her arm and straightening out. "Where can I find Aizen?"

"Probably on his throne." She looked up at him and let her arms fall. "There's a meeting in couple minutes, you know."

"He holds meetings without everyone present?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Sexta…is still in The World of The Living."

"….I guess we're about to find out." She walked out from between the pillars they were hiding behind and started towards the Espada's chambers.

"You know," He turned to her back and she stopped. "You really ought to where a little more clothing."

He sonidoed to the doors of the meeting room before she could harvest a rebuttal. Upon opening them he realized he was the last to arrive and that Aizen, did, in fact, hold meetings without all members present.

* * *

Immediately after the meeting ended, The Primera had sonidoed right out of sight. He had left a gust of wind behind before departing to one of the colossal training arenas in Las Noches and tearing off his shirt. An awful scowl was upon his face, mirroring his tumultuous thoughts and boiling anger. He growled and let out an enormous, inadvertent burst of spiritual pressure.

"Starrk?" He straightened and released his fists at the call.

"Lilinette." Turning on her tiny frame, he saw the fear in her eye as the last bits of his outburst dissipated.

Her odd-colored orb moved up and down his naked body and a visible chill went down her spine. As much time as they had spent together, she had never seen him with this amount of clothes on before.

"I need a moment." He swallowed and flexed unconsciously. "If you see Grimmjow, tell him, I need to speak to him."

"Is he supposed to be back today, too?" He looked down at her, accidental menacing face in place.

"Should we go get him then?" Looking into the distance behind her, his face was icily stolid.

"N-no!" A pink tinge came upon her cheek. "We can wait to see if he's coming."

"I don't wanna wait." He advanced towards her, expecting her to move obediently, but she put her hands up and flinched as her body came into contact with his much larger, solid one.

"We could ask someone if they know about his return." She shrunk away from the hair running up his torso.

"Like who?" He stepped back, nasty attitude shown plainly in the reiatsu floating about them.

"Quinta-sama?" She squeaked.

He picked her up bridal-style and sonidoed right through the door of Nnoitra's room.

"H-holy crap!" The skeleton wrapped a towel tighter around his waist. "You can't just burst in here, Starrk."

Letting the smaller arrancar onto the bed, he sat beside her.

"Sorry." His frown drew unbelievable lines in his face.

"Stop glowering, you look so old." Nnoitra reached for his eye and covered his hollow hole instinctually.

"Do you know when The Sexta is supposed to come back?"

"He was supposed to?" He asked.

The Primera pursed his lips.

"I mean, eventually, yeah, but are we talking about today?" He had never seen the other this upset.

"Yes. Today." He was still shirtless and without gloves.

"I have no idea if he comes back today."

"Do me a favor?" Standing, he gripped Los Lobos.

"Yeah?" He was nervous.

"Go get him."

* * *

"STOP SPILLING REIATSU EVERYWHERE." Lilinette shouted.

"_I_ am not _spilling_ any reiatsu, that's probably just _yours_ you see floating around." Tesla responded in a much calmer voice.

"I think I would know my own spiritual pressure." She sneered, running over the rooftops a few paces behind Starrk.

Tesla was directly beside her, behind his master, padding along the roof with a completely blank look on his face. He was concentrating on keeping up with Nnoitra while still remaining a safe distance from such ghastly limbs. Starrk was at the head of their pack, speeding from the opening of the Dangai Precipice to his apartment. In the distance, he could see that the balcony door was open as usual, allowing him a convenient reentry into the condo.

"Would you two _shut up_?" Nnoitra snapped. "It doesn't matter _whose_ reiatsu it is, just reel your own in."

Both of the Fracciones were quiet as Starrk stopped atop one of the roofs. He let his feet slide across the concrete as he came to a slow finish. Nnoitra halted rather ungracefully by locking his knees and letting his torso extend like a band. Tesla and Lilinette both slowed like runners, taking leaping steps before walking to stand behind their masters.

"That's the apartment," The Primera pointed across the street directly into the window. "Now, stay here so I can catch him in the act of something."

"No way am I staying here." Nnoitra said, leaping across the gap and perching on the balcony.

Starrk appeared right next to him and glared, holding a finger to his mouth. They both heard voices coming from inside.

"Byakuya's just such a sourpuss, isn't he?"

"I mean, I wouldn't know. He doesn't say much." Grimmjow answered.

Both of the voices laughed.

"If you are finished making jokes at my expense, I suggest we leave, Ukitake." That voice was undoubtedly Byakuya's.

Nnoitra's nose twisted in confusion at the depth as Starrk avoided his eyes.

"Oh, come now, Bya-boo." He paused, perhaps to sip tea. "We can't just drop in and then leave so quickly."

"Nah, it's perfectly alright," Grimmjow said. "You can go if you need to."

"Are you sure? I mean, I just feel awfully rude to drop in unannounced, dine and dash."

"I do it all the time at your brother's house. It's okay." The Sexta was walking back into the kitchen.

Starrk heard a member of the party get up abruptly and another stand slower.

"We will be leaving then." The raven-haired soul-reaper said as the sounds of him ushering the other to the door could be heard.

"See you later then." Grimmjow went to open the door. "I'll tell Starrk you were looking for him."

"Tell him Ukitake sends his greetings, too!" The white-haired man said excitedly before the door shut.

The two Espadas on the terrace waited a moment longer before entering the apartment, The Quinta looking back to see that the Fracciones were still safe. Lilinette kicked a pebble in circles on the roof as Tesla looked towards the balcony with crossed arms. With a grandiose shove of the vertical curtains and the glass door, Starrk stepped onto the threshold.

"The f—!" The blue-haired arrancar spun from the sink, fists balled and eyes wide in rage at the disturbance.

He was no less on edge when he noted the intruders' identities. Behind The Primera, at full height, stood the gangly skeleton. With enormous key-teeth shining in a grin, he winked. When the pair sharing the apartment made eye contact, the bearded man released his pose and melted onto the floor, his head and arms draped about the couch like a mournful, Grecian widow. The Sexta looked between the pair with utter bewilderment and hesitantly stuck his hand into the sink to continue with the dishes. Starrk let out a powerful 'oh' before deflating completely.

The younger Espada's didn't make a sound, Nnoitra giving an exasperated gesture as Grimmjow craned his neck and raised a sassy eye-brow. With his face in his elbow, the man on the couch let out another bellow of frustration. With feigned indifference, Grimmjow turned back to the sink and picked up a plate and a sponge. Starrk moaned again.

"What's his problem?" The dishwasher mouthed emphatically.

Nnoitra stealthily pointed to his heart, head tilted and face twisted in sympathy. The smaller man continued banging around in the sink as not to hint at their interest.

"What happened?" He whispered inaudibly.

Again, the one-eyed creature patted his heart, looking down upon the sad mess on the couch with a pitiful gaze.

Frustrated, Grimmjow threw down the plate and the sponge he was holding and walked over to the sofa with dripping hands.

"Starrk," He began, awkwardly trying to place his hand on the white-clad shoulder. "What happened?"

He didn't answer and his consoler looked to the man on the threshold. Waving his hands, he gestured to try harder.

"Tell me what happened."

"Fuckin' Aizen." He replied almost sniffling; face still shoved into the cushions.

"Did he say something?" With a pained face, he continued. "Or do something?"

The taller man remained silent.

"What…did he…do?"

"He said that the shinigami were going to attack and that we needed to be home to protect Las Noches."

"No more school?"

"No more school." Starrk shook his head.

"No more ladies?" Grimmjow sounded like he was going to cry.

"_No more ladies_!" The other cried and began wailing.

The Quinta shook his head at this melodramatic display, Byakuya wasn't even a woman.

"You mean," The Sexta sat on the couch and sighed. "No more Byakuya."

Abruptly, the strongest Espada sat up. The tears were in his eyes and not on his face.

"He said that if I ever talk to 'Captain Kuchiki' again, he was going to castrate, demote, and then feed me to the other Espada."


End file.
